Derrière des yeux bleus
by Inkfire
Summary: Druella Black a été assassinée il y a deux ans, laissant sa plus jeune fille perdue dans le déni et la culpabilité. Narcissa Black ne croit plus en l'amour - et ne pense certainement pas mériter d'être aimée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Lucius Malefoy.
1. Présentations

**Traduction de la fic _Behind Blue Eyes_ de Mesteria**

**Cette fic a été traduite pour l'anniversaire de l'auteure originale (sort le gâteau). Toutes les reviews seront traduites et lui seront envoyées, alors soyez généreux! Si réponse il y a, elle viendra de l'auteure (traduite par mes soins bien sûr^^), sauf si elle porte sur la traduction. N'hésitez pas à me donner du travail! **

**L'auteure tient à remercier Makani (sur acciobrain et DeviantArt) qui a causé son obsession pour Lucissa :D et personnellement je la remercie aussi ;)**

**La version originale a été corrigée par riss313.**

* * *

Ce n'était pas toujours facile, d'être la petite fille parfaite, la princesse, le bébé. Cependant, il me fallait me montrer digne de mon nom et de ma famille, et je prenais cette responsabilité très au sérieux. J'étais parfois prise d'une envie irrésistible de déchirer mes robes, d'enfiler des vêtements moldus et de piquer des crises, comme mes soeurs. Je n'étais qu'un être humain; moi aussi, je pouvais faire des erreurs.

Ma soeur aînée, Bellatrix, fréquentait des durs, des garçons pour la plupart. Elle sortait souvent très tard; elle rentrait souvent à la maison complètement ivre, et insistait pour me raconter ses expériences sexuelles dans le détail, malgré la maladresse et l'état d'ébriété qui les caractérisait. En général, elle partageait plutôt ces récits avec notre soeur cadette, Andromeda, mais Andy avait été plus absente que d'habitude ces derniers temps. Elle était aussi plus secrète et passait beaucoup de temps seule dans sa chambre, hors du monde. Si elle était à la maison quand je me couchais, elle était souvent déjà partie à mon réveil.

Bien sûr, mes soeurs n'avaient pas toujours été comme ça. Autrefois, nous étions toutes très proches les unes des autres, nous passions nos nuits d'été ensemble, à regarder les étoiles. C'était avant que Bella ne se perde, qu'Andy ne perde sa famille, et que je ne les perde. Ces jours bénis avaient été réduits à un souvenir deux ans auparavant. Cela ferait deux ans la semaine prochaine, plus exactement mercredi. Le 5 juillet 1967: la date anniversaire du meurtre de ma mère. Ce jour-là serait toujours pour moi un jour de remords et de culpabilité, à jamais; ce serait le jour où je me punirais, à jamais.

Après le meurtre de ma mère, ma famille et ma vie entière étaient tombées en ruine. J'étais encore jeune, je n'avais que treize ans (presque quatorze). Bella en avait dix-huit et Andy seize. Mes deux soeurs avaient passé cette nuit-là blotties l'une contre l'autre dans le grand lit de Bella. Je m'étais enfermée dans ma salle de bains, recroquevillée dans la baignoire. Je m'étais interdit de pleurer, parce que c'était de ma faute si ma mère était morte. Et pas simplement morte..._assassinée_, par des Moldus.

Je n'avais pleuré que quand Bella avait utilisé un sortilège pour déverrouiller la porte afin de venir essayer de me consoler. Je n'avais pleuré que parce que je ne méritais pas d'être consolée. Je m'étais battue avec elle cette nuit-là (quelque chose que personne n'avait encore osé faire), la repoussant violemment, lui tirant les cheveux, lui griffant le visage, enfonçant mes ongles dans la peau de ses bras. Je lui avais hurlé de me laisser tranquille, mais elle avait fini par gagner la partie; comme toujours. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la repousser une dernière fois, elle m'avait saisie par les poignets et avait tordu mes bras jusqu'à ce que je tombe à genoux dans la baignoire. Puis elle m'avait relâchée, rejointe dans la baignoire, et elle m'avait serrée dans ses bras, ne me lâchant pas même après que je me sois endormie.

Pendant environ une semaine, nous avions été plus proches que jamais. Nous me faisions pas grand chose de nos journées. Nous n'avions ni énergie, ni volonté; nous prenions même nos repas au lit, le plus souvent celui de Bella, puisque c'était le plus grand. En général, je me glissais entre elles (bien qu'elles soient les meilleures amies du monde) et je me blottissais contre Bella. Andy s'allongeait derrière moi, sa tête appuyée contre la mienne et un bras enroulé autour de ma taille. Parfois, pendant la nuit, je me dégageais de leur étreinte pour aller arpenter les couloirs, avec l'espoir vain que tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Cela ne me servait jamais à rien.

L'enterrement eut lieu trois jours après la «mort» (ou plutôt l'assassinat) de ma mère. Elle fut enterrée dans le cimetière de famille des Black. Mes soeurs et moi, nous portions des voiles noirs pour cacher nos visages, comme les convenances l'exigeaient. Je me tenais au premier rang de la foule qui assistait à l'enterrement, mes soeurs et mon père à mes côtés. Bella pouvait s'appuyer sur son petit ami, Augustus Rookwood. Andy s'appuyait sur moi, et moi je n'avais personne. Ce jour-là, je m'enfermai complètement en moi-même. Je n'avais pas versé une larme, que ce soit avant, pendant ou après l'enterrement. Je ne méritais pas de pleurer ma mère.

Après cette semaine passée ensemble, mes soeurs commencèrent à s'éloigner de moi. Bella devint encore plus vulgaire qu'auparavant; elle était rebelle, incontrôlable. Elle était violente et enflammée; sa passion fanatique pour la purification du monde magique ne faisait que s'accentuer. Elle haïssait les Moldus, les Sang-de-Bourbe et les sang-mêlé, juste parce qu'ils avaient du sang moldu dans les veines. Elle avait juré de retrouver les Moldus qui avaient assassiné notre mère. Elle avait juré de les tuer.

Pour Andy, c'était une autre histoire. Elle passait son temps enfermée dans sa chambre, ou encore à lire dans la bibliothèque. Partout où elle allait, ses livres la suivaient; je pensais que c'était un moyen de fuir la réalité. Si elle pouvait se plonger dans un livre, dans un monde imaginaire, alors elle parvenait à tenir le coup. Des amis d'écoles commencèrent à venir la voir quelques semaines après l'enterrement, et elle sortit de nouveau un peu plus de la maison.

Comme toujours, j'étais la laissée-pour-compte. Je me fondais dans le décor, et on m'oubliait, on me laissait me défendre seule contre ce monde cruel, auquel je ne pouvais échapper qu'en restant cloîtrée dans ma chambre. Il n'y avait plus de repas de famille, et manger seule me donnait une drôle d'impression; je finis par arrêter de manger. Personne ne me remarquait jamais quand je rôdais autour de la maison et dans les jardins. Chacun gérait sa douleur et son deuil comme il le pouvait. J'avais choisi de tout ravaler, de faire abstraction de ma peine. Je disais à tout le monde que tout allait bien... Que j'allais bien.

Mon père avait choisi la bouteille. Il vidait toutes celles de la maison. C'était d'ailleurs un ivrogne discret. Il s'enfermait à clé dans son bureau. Parfois, la nuit, en traînant dans les couloirs, toute seule et frigorifiée, je l'entendais pleurer. Papounet ne pleurait jamais devant nous; Bella non plus, ou du moins plus maintenant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il quitte jamais la maison. Peut-être pour aller acheter de l'alcool...mais de toute façon, je ne le vis que très peu de tout l'été. A l'automne, quand il fut temps pour nous de retourner à l'école, il nous donna à chacune un baiser sur la joue, puis il retourna à son bureau d'un pas lourd... retrouvant sa chère bouteille.

Deux ans plus tard, rien n'avait changé.

- Salut, papounet, dis-je doucement, jetant un coup d'oeil dans son bureau.

Il leva la tête avec une grimace. Mais en voyant qui se tenait là, son visage s'éclaira.

- Cissy! s'exclama-t-il, rayonnant. Comment s'est passée ta promenade?

Chaque soir avant de me coucher, je faisais le tour des jardins, si le temps le permettait. Je ne pouvais plus traîner dans les couloirs la nuit; cela me rendait anxieuse et mal à l'aise. J'acquiesçai et entrai dans son bureau. Je n'aurais pas su dire s'il était ivre ou pas; il avait développé une forte tolérance à l'alcool.

- Très agréable, comme toujours, dis-je.

Tous les soirs, je lui donnais la même réponse. Je m'assis sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

Il acquiesça et jeta un coup d'oeil à son bureau. Il se hâta de cacher ce qu'il était en train de regarder avant que je n'entre, puis leva de nouveau la tête vers moi.

- Dis-moi, dit-il avec un petit sourire, qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille de quinze ans, presque seize, pourrait bien vouloir pour son anniversaire?

Je fus légèrement surprise. En vérité, je ne m'attendais plus à recevoir quoi que ce soit pour mon anniversaire. C'était le 8 août. La première année, tout le monde l'avait oublié. Même moi, je n'y avais pensé qu'à midi, en regardant le calendrier pour voir la date exacte (je comptais les jours avant la rentrée). J'avais passé la journée toute seule, cachée dans mon dressing, une photo de ma mère serrée dans la main. L'année dernière aurait été identique, mais Andy s'était souvenue à la dernière minute et m'avait fait un petit dîner à la hâte. Bella était sortie, et papounet était dans son bureau. Andy et moi n'avions mangé qu'une partie du repas, puis je m'étais endormie dans son lit, bien serrée dans ses bras.

Mon père me posait la question bien tôt. Il serait probablement trop soûl pour s'en souvenir le jour même.

Gênée par le sujet, je me levai et m'éloignai de son bureau. Je me campai derrière la chaise que je venais de quitter.

- Euh, je ne sais pas vraiment, lui dis-je, mal à l'aise. Rien, en fait. Ca va. J'ai tout ce que je pourrais vouloir.

En vérité, il était incapable de me donner ce que je voulais. Je voulais qu'il arrête de boire. Je voulais que Bella arrête de coucher avec n'importe qui et de faire de la magie noire. Je voulais qu'Andy revienne à la maison et se remette à me parler. Je voulais des dîners de famille. Je voulais aller de nouveau à des bals. Je voulais danser avec mon père. Je voulais ne pas me sentir aussi vide. Je voulais ne plus me sentir obligée de me cacher. Je voulais cesser de me sentir coupable. Je voulais cesser de penser que tout était de ma faute. Je voulais pouvoir pleurer. Je voulais que les vacances soient pleines de joie et de bonheur, comme avant.

Mais plus que tout au monde, je voulais que ma mère soit à mes côtés.


	2. Voeux d'anniversaire

**Merci à Elo, Temperance01 et Eileen19 pour les reviews, je vous adore et Hanna (l'auteure) aussi :D**

**Eileen19: en fait Bella est bel et bien l'aînée des soeurs Black selon l'arbre généalogique de Rowling (contrairement à ce que je pensais au début!)**

**Vu que tout le monde attend la rencontre, autant vous prévenir qu'elle n'arrive pas avant le chapitre 5 :D et même moi je ne sais pas encore pourquoi Cissy se sent coupable de la mort de sa mère, c'est tout le charme de traduire une histoire en cours d'écriture :D**

**J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant ce chapitre, allez pour les reviews, Hanna et moi on a repris les cours et on est déprimées xD, motivez-moi pour traduire à fond parce que sinon la rencontre n'arrivera jamaiiiiis...bon je fais de mon mieux hein!**

- Mais tu dois bien avoir envie de _quelque chose_, chérie, dit mon père d'un air surpris.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Pas vraiment, répétai-je.

Mon père se recula sur sa chaise et m'étudia en silence. J'aurais voulu lui tourner le dos et m'en aller, comme Bella n'aurait pas hésité à le faire s'il l'avait dévisagée de la sorte, mais mon père aurait été atterré par une telle impolitesse. Fronçant les sourcils, il pencha la tête.

- Un collier? proposa-t-il. Des boucles d'oreilles... Un nouveau bracelet? Des bagues? Ou peut-être un peu plus de maquillage? Tu aimes bien que ton fard à paupières soit assorti à tes vêtements... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

J'eus un rire forcé, surprise qu'il ait remarqué ce détail.

- Papounet, je t'ai dit non, répliquai-je avec insistance. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas du collier et des boucles d'oreilles assorties que tu admirais l'autre jour? demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je serrai les dents et me retournai lentement pour regarder Bella se glisser dans la pièce. Elle me dépassa et se dirigea vers le bureau de mon père avec un petit air suffisant, le contournant pour se tenir juste à côté de lui. Tous deux me fixèrent.

- Tu as repéré un bijou, Narcissa? demanda mon père, sa curiosité éveillée.

Je soupirai et regardai Bella d'un oeil noir. Elle semblait contente d'elle. Je reportai mon attention sur mon père et hochai la tête.

- Mais il est juste dans la vitrine, expliquai-je rapidement. C'est impossible de ne _pas_ le repérer.

- Des diamants? insista-t-il.

Je regardai ma soeur, qui hocha la tête, m'encourageant à décrire le collier. Elle sourit, visiblement amusée et satisfaite. Je reportai mon attention sur mon père.

- Il y a des diamants, commençai-je. Ils sont suspendus à une chaîne en argent. Le pendentif est en forme de demi-lune...non, plutôt de croissant de lune. Le haut de la chaîne est orné de plus petits diamants et d'une perle de Tahiti. Les boucles d'oreille sont aussi des perles de Tahiti. C'est vraiment très joli, papounet.

Mon père semblait satisfait de ma description. Il me sourit.

- C'est de ça que tu as envie? insista-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sortit. Je secouai la tête et haussai les épaules; je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr que j'en avais envie, mais il y avait bien d'autres choses dont j'avais encore plus envie. Je ne méritais pas de recevoir quoi que ce soit, franchement. Je refermai la bouche et regardai mes mains, qui reposaient sur le dos de la chaise.

- Bien sûr qu'elle en a envie, tu le vois bien, entendis-je Bella dire à mon père.

Je levai la tête. Elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil, puis regarda mon père. Il me fixa pendant quelques instants avant de lever les yeux vers ma soeur.

- Elle s'inquiète juste à cause du prix, ou d'un quelconque détail insignifiant. Mais c'est vraiment un excellent investissement. A ta place, j'y réfléchirais, Père.

Mon père acquiesça et me jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de tourner vers Bella un regard rayonnant. J'observais leur échange; j'aurais tant aimé être de nouveau proche de mon père. Mais je gardais mes distances. J'avais peur qu'il ne m'aime plus à cause de ce que j'avais fait, parce que j'avais tué sa femme. Si je restais en retrait et que j'évitais tout échange avec lui, peut-être qu'il finirait par moins me haïr.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, ma soeur l'interrompit.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle vivement, se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Je vais passer la nuit chez Rod, mais nous arriverons demain dans l'après-midi.

Demain était un dimanche, ce qui signifiait que nous prenions un brunch à onze heures et que nous dînions à huit heures. Nos seuls repas de famille avaient lieu le dimanche. Rodolphus Lestrange, le petit ami actuel de ma soeur (bien que ce ne soit peut-être qu'une passade), nous y rejoignait souvent.

- Je t'aime.

Bella contourna alors le bureau et sortit en hâte. En me dépassant, elle me saisit par le bras et me tira dehors. Je ne protestai pas; je ne protestais jamais.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses à Père de te faire un cadeau? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Ca fait deux ans qu'il ne t'a rien offert pour ton anniversaire. Laisse-le se rattraper cette année.

Nous nous étions arrêtées dans l'entrée, et je me dégageai de sa poigne de fer.

- Parce que je ne _veux_ rien, rétorquai-je d'un ton cassant. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre?

- Tu parles de ton cadeau d'anniversaire?

Bella et moi nous sommes tournées en direction de la voix. Andromeda se tenait devant nous, ses longs cheveux rassemblés en une natte qui reposait sur son épaule. Elle nous regarda l'une après l'autre, attendant une réponse. Bella croisa les bras et fixa notre autre soeur, les yeux plissés.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'est très impoli d'espionner les gens? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Andy roula des yeux.

- La ferme, Bella, répondit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Papa ne m'a pas lâchée depuis le début de la semaine, il veut à tout prix savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien t'offrir pour ton anniversaire. Il a fini par te le demander, hmm?

Je regardai mes soeurs, l'une après l'autre. Bella s'était reculée pour se tenir près d'Andy. Toutes deux me fixaient d'un regard intense. De nous trois, c'étaient elles qui se ressemblaient le plus. Elles avaient hérité de l'allure des Black, mystérieuse et parfois sinistre, mais d'une grande beauté. Bella avait des boucles noires perpétuellement en désordre et des yeux très sombres, presque noirs; la couleur du charbon, comme ceux de notre père. Ses traits anguleux avaient tendance à lui donner un air méchant et peu amène, et cette première impression négative conduisait la plupart des gens à l'éviter de leur mieux. Andy avait les traits plus doux. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi bouclés, mais châtain foncé et non pas noirs, et ses yeux étaient d'un brun un peu doré. Elle semblait plus abordable que Bella.

Moi, au contraire, j'étais le portrait craché de ma mère. Je ressemblais plus à une Rosier qu'à une Black. J'avais les yeux bleus (d'un bleu glacé, comme aurait dit Bella) et les cheveux lisses et blonds. C'est pourquoi ma mère m'avait souvent appelée «mon ange». Elle disait que quand elle était petite, sa propre mère l'appelait souvent ainsi. J'étais alors très fière de ma beauté, mais à la mort de ma mère, j'avais compris que je ne méritais pas de lui ressembler. Ce n'était pas juste que mes yeux bleus brillent de mille feux tandis que les siens avaient perdu toute lumière. Je détestais me regarder dans un miroir, parce qu'il me renvoyait l'image de ma mère.

- Cissy, je te jure, dit Bella d'un ton irrité. Tu peux être tellement obtuse parfois! Parle, d'accord?

Je lui jetai un regard noir, et me tournai vers Andy pour répondre.

- Oui, il m'a demandé, lui dis-je. Je lui ai parlé de ce collier que j'ai repéré. Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, alors j'espère qu'il n'ira pas me l'acheter.

_J'espère qu'il ne m'achètera rien du tout,_ ajoutai-je en moi-même.

Bella poussa un soupir exaspéré; je lui jetai un bref coup d'oeil. Elle roula des yeux.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Andy, et elles s'embrassèrent sur la joue. Bella lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et Andy se mit à rire. Je détestais qu'elles fassent ce genre de choses devant moi. J'avais l'impression qu'elles me renvoyaient leur complicité au visage.

- Je t'aime, Andy.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Bells, répondit Andy.

Bella s'avança vers moi avec un sourire d'excuse, et m'embrassa sur le front. Nous faisions la même taille; en fait, nous faisions toutes les trois la même taille.

- Je t'aime, Cissy, murmura-t-elle. Laisse Père te gâter un peu, d'accord?

Je hochai la tête et la serrai dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je. S'il te plaît, sois prudente.

Elle rit dans mon oreille et nous relachâmes notre étreinte. Elle hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle nous adressa un petit signe de la main, puis claqua la porte. Je fixai cette porte, espérant de toutes mes forces qu'elle revienne et décide de passer la nuit avec nous. Voyant bien que c'était inutile, je me détournai et rejoignis mon autre soeur.

- Allons prendre un peu de thé avant de nous coucher, me dit Andy, glissant son bras contre le mien.

Je hochai la tête, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine.


	3. Brunch

**Ben heureusement que j'avais demandé beaucoup de reviews pour encourager l'auteure et la traductrice à concilier leurs études avec les fanfictions, lol... Merci Elo, toujours là pour m'épargner le 0 reviews ^^ **

**Je vous promets que ce n'est pas une vengeance basse, mais je dois vous prévenir qu'en ce moment c'est un peu hard au point de vue organisation et que le prochain chapitre n'est pas tout à fait fini. J'espère pouvoir le poster la semaine prochaine, comme prévu mais... Je ne promets rien... **

Andy ne passait que très rarement la nuit à la maison. Je dormis dans son lit, blottie contre elle. (Je m'accrochais toujours à mes soeurs dès que j'en avais l'occasion.) Nous bûmes notre thé du soir dans son lit, et elle me raconta des histoires. Andy était la conteuse de la famille. Contrairement à Bella, qui mentait beaucoup, Andy se contentait de déformer la vérité pour la rendre amusante et divertissante. Elle avait toujours été douée pour raconter des histoires et elle lisait beaucoup, ce qui lui permettait parfois de transformer ses lectures en petites histoires écourtées qu'elle racontait le soir.

Cette nuit-là, nous sommes restées éveillées jusqu'à l'aube, à rire et à bavarder. Nous ne parlions que de choses gaies – garçons, baisers, musique entre autres – et jamais rien de susceptible de nous faire de la peine. J'aurais voulu ouvrir mon coeur à Andromeda, mais cela faisait trop longtemps que je me taisais. Il me semblait presque que cela n'en valait même plus la peine.

Nous nous sommes endormies autour de quatre heures du matin. Je fus réveillée par le soleil, haut dans le ciel, qui nous éclairait à travers les fenêtres (nous avions oublié de tirer les rideaux); Andy était en train de sortir du lit. Elle m'embrassa sur le front et me dit de me rendormir. J'obéis, mais il me semblait qu'il s'était à peine écoulé cinq minutes quand sa voix résonna de nouveau dans mes oreilles.

- Cissy, murmura-t-elle, réveille-toi.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule.

- Il est plus de dix heures... Ce sera bientôt l'heure du brunch. Il faut que tu te lèves, Cissy.

J'émis un soupir, pris une profonde inspiration et ouvris les yeux. Andy me sourit.

- Tu crois que j'ai le temps de prendre une douche? demandai-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Pas toi, non, dit-elle. N'importe qui aurait le temps, mais toi...

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

Je fis la grimace et lui tirai la langue.

- Trouve-moi quelque chose à porter et je serai prête d'ici dix minutes.

Puis je sautai du lit de ma soeur. Je me précipitai vers la salle de bains, qui reliait sa chambre à celle de Bella. Je pris une douche rapide, et le temps que j'aie fini et que je sois sortie de la pièce, Andy avait choisi ma tenue. C'était une robe d'été blanche, toute simple, à dos nu. J'appliquai un maquillage qui convenait à cette heure de la matinée, comme ma mère me l'avait appris, puis je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger.

En prenant le virage en direction des escaliers, je m'aperçus dans le miroir suspendu au mur, du coin de l'oeil. Je pensai que peut-être, peut-être elle était revenue. Ces trois dernières années n'avaient été qu'un mensonge. Mon coeur s'emballa. Ma tête me criait d'être logique, mais plus rien n'avait de sens de toute façon. Je me retournai lentement pour faire face au miroir, mes yeux, d'abord fixés au sol, se relevant pour regarder la personne dans la glace.

Des boucles blondes. Des yeux bleus. C'aurait pu être elle... Mais je ne voyais que mon reflet. Mon maquillage était léger, à peine visible, comme ma mère m'avait appris qu'il convenait. J'avais douze ans quand elle m'avait appris à me maquiller, cédant enfin à mes incessantes supplications. Mais je n'avais le droit de porter du maquillage qu'aux brunchs du dimanche. Le souvenir fit tressauter mes lèvres, presque en une sorte de sourire, avant qu'il ne me devienne insupportable. Je me détournai de la glace et me hâtai en direction de la salle à manger.

- Narcissa, dit mon père de sa voix profonde à mon entrée.

Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil, clair et spacieux, et posai mes yeux sur lui à travers la pièce. Tous les autres étaient déjà assis.

- Tu es en retard.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui se trouvait juste derrière mon père.

- Papounet, dis-je en roulant des yeux, il est onze heures et deux minutes. Détends-toi un peu!

Sur ces mots, je m'avançai pour prendre place à table, à côté d'Andromeda.

- Eh bien, j'ai des nouvelles à vous annoncer, déclara-t-il.

Je m'assis, m'emparai d'une serviette de table et la plaçai sur mes genoux. Puis je prêtai attention à mon père.

- Des nouvelles? répétai-je, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à Bella, qui haussa les épaules, puis à Andromeda, qui regardait mon père, elle aussi.

Je pris mon verre d'eau glacée et bus une gorgée.

Il hocha la tête, mais il semblait un peu hésitant, ou du moins circonspect.

- Je propose de manger un peu avant de commencer toute discussion.

Cependant, c'était plus un ordre qu'une proposition.

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva autour de la table. Il y avait déjà de la nourriture en abondance. Le choix était toujours vaste – bacon, oeufs, pain perdu, crêpes, muffins, pommes de terre, saucisses et petits pains à la cannelle – mais je prenais toujours de la salade de fruits. Je ne mangeais jamais quoi que ce soit de susceptible de me faire grossir; la gourmandise avait autrefois été ma faiblesse, mais depuis la mort de ma mère, je ne me permettais plus un tel luxe. (De plus, j'avais remarqué que Bella avait pris un peu de poids récemment, et je me demandais si cela pouvait être lié aux brunchs du dimanche; raison de plus pour me restreindre.)

En plus de la salade de fruits, j'aimais boire du café le dimanche matin. Cela aidait à me rassasier, et me donnait un peu plus d'énergie que le thé.

- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous parler de tes nouvelles, papa? demanda finalement Andy, brisant le silence.

Chacune de nous trois avait son propre surnom pour notre père: Bella l'appelait «Père», pour Andy, c'était en général «Papa» et je l'avais toujours appelé «Papounet».

Je levai les yeux vers lui tout en mâchant un morceau de melon. Il nous sourit à tous les quatre (Rodolphus était assis à côté de Bella). Il semblait content de lui.

- Devinez, suggéra-t-il. C'est quelque chose d'excitant... Quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Bella fut la première à réagir:

- Tu t'es fait bai...

Mais Rodolphus lui plaqua vivement une main sur la bouche, et sourit à mon père. Ce dernier semblait avoir à peine prêté attention à ce que ma soeur s'apprêtait à dire, ce qui était assez surprenant. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les tendances de Bella à la vulgarité ne passaient inaperçues auprès de personne. S'il l'avait remarqué, en tout cas, il ignora son intervention. Je baissai la tête et retins un petit rire. Andy me donna un coup de pied sous la table, et je lui jetai un coup d'oeil furtif, me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour contenir un sourire.

- Tu ne vas pas te remarier, n'est-ce pas? demanda Andromeda.

Un silence gêné tomba sur l'assemblée. Mon père s'agita sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise. De l'autre côté de la table, Bella jeta un regard meurtrier à Andy, tandis que Rodolphus fixait son assiette, et cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour d'envoyer un coup de pied à ma soeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Andromeda? demanda mon père, d'une voix douce et égale, ce qui lui coûtait un effort visible.

Près de moi, Andy haussa les épaules.

- Je suis désolée, papa, s'excusa-t-elle. J'ai juste... j''étais inquiète. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler.

Mon père avait l'air grave, mais il lui sourit doucement. Il posa sa grande main sur sa joue.

- Je comprends, ma chérie, dit-il à voix basse.

Retirant sa main, il se tourna vers moi.

- Des suggestions, Cissy?

Je parcourus la table des yeux avant de me focaliser sur mon père. Je fis non de la tête.

- Non. Désolée, papounet, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

- Je pense que tu trouveras ça très excitant.

Il m'adressa un clin d'oeil, puis se recula sur sa chaise. Je reposai ma fourchette, ayant brusquement perdu l'appétit, et lui accordai mon attention pleine et entière. J'avais l'intuition qu'en fait, je n'allais pas trouver ça excitant du tout.

Mon père nous adressa à tous un grand sourire.

- Nous allons assister au bal des Goyle, mercredi prochain.

Un silence assourdissant emplit la pièce. Je fixai mon père; cela ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague! La colère montait en moi, et j'avais du mal à respirer. Mon père refusait de croiser mon regard. Je me forçai donc à me tourner vers mes soeurs. L'expression de Bella était plutôt indifférente, mais elle était très douée pour cacher ses émotions. Elle regardait attentivement mon père, comme pour l'évaluer. Andy fixait son assiette, la bouche crispée en un trait dur.

- Papounet, dis-je d'une voix forte en me levant brusquement.

Ma chaise tomba en arrière. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur moi, à présent.

- Mercredi?

Je secouai la tête.

- Mercredi, c'est...

- Je le sais, Narcissa, siffla mon père avec un regard d'avertissement. Tout comme je sais que nous n'avons pas assisté à ce bal depuis deux ans...

- Nous n'avons assisté à aucun bal depuis deux ans! m'exclamai-je. Pourquoi _ce_ bal? Je suis sûre que celui des Parkinson est bientôt. Et si tu as un tel désir d'assister à un bal, pourquoi ne pas organiser le nôtre, bon sang!

Ma colère avait largement dépassé son niveau habituel. Je ne perdais jamais mon sang-froid de cette manière, plus maintenant; mais mercredi, se rendre à ce même bal... Non. Non, non, non. Il nous faisait une blague, c'est tout, mais c'en était trop.

Il se leva lentement, un signe de colère chez lui.

- Narcissa, dit-il à voix basse, je _t'interdis_ d'élever la voix pour t'adresser à moi. Nous irons à ce bal. Nous n'y sommes pas allés depuis trop longtemps. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre...

- Non! hurlai-je à nouveau. Je ne comprends pas! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devrions aller à _ce bal_! Tu ne peux pas... ce n'est pas juste! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça! _Trouve un autre bal_!

- Narcissa! beugla-t-il.

- Non! J'ai dit «non!», criai-je de toutes mes forces.

Je sentais les larmes monter dans ma gorge. Je ne pleurerais pas, je ne pleurerais pas, _je ne pleurerais pas._

- Bellatrix! hurla mon père, se tournant vers ma soeur aînée, qui avait l'air stupéfaite. Contrôle ta soeur!

Il se retourna vers moi.

- Nous irons à ce bal!

- Est-ce que tu seras capable de rester sobre? rétorquai-je hargneusement, mes yeux lançant des éclairs furieux.

Je compris que j'avais touché un point sensible en voyant une lueur enragée s'allumer dans son regard. Avant qu'il ne puisse m'attraper (oh, je sentais qu'il ne voulait que ça), je m'élançai hors de la pièce.

J'entendais la voix tonitruante de mon père, m'ordonnant de m'arrêter, de revenir, mais je l'ignorai. Je courus vers les portes de derrière et me glissai dehors. Pour une journée de juin, il faisait chaud et le soleil tapait fort. Je traversai le perron à toute allure et dévalai les marches en direction des jardins, ne ralentissant qu'une fois engagée sur le chemin familier qui les traversait.

Jetant un coup d'oeil nerveux par-dessus mon épaule, je me hâtai le long du petit chemin caillouteux. Tout au bout des jardins, il y avait un portail en fer forgé, camouflé par une haute haie. Mes soeurs et moi l'avions découvert il y avait des années de cela. Au-delà du portail, on trouvait d'abord une petite clairière, puis un groupe serré de saules. Derrière les arbres, il y avait un étang. A l'époque bénie de notre enfance où nous formions encore une famille unie, nous avions l'habitude de nous glisser souvent dehors pour prendre des bains de minuit. Je n'avais jamais douté que la propriété derrière le portail nous appartienne; seulement, nous ne l'utilisions pas, et nos parents n'y avaient jamais fait allusion.

Je passai le portail et le refermai derrière moi. Parfois, quand notre famille tenait un bal, il nous arrivait, toutes les trois, de nous glisser de ce côté-ci du portail et de nous installer contre la haie pour écouter. C'était là que nous nous éclipsions pendant que les adultes s'enivraient un peu; c'était là que Bella nous avait parlé de son premier baiser (et, des années plus tard, de sa première fois); c'était là qu'Andy avait avoué sa toquade pour un professeur de Poudlard; et c'était là que j'avais annoncé à mes soeurs (avec pas mal d'excitation) que je venais d'avoir mes premières règles. C'était notre repaire, notre havre de liberté, sans contraintes, sans garçons, sans adultes, sans disputes et sans difficultés.

Je m'avançai vers les saules; j'écartai les feuilles en pénétrant dans le lieu sacré. Une biche était occupée à boire à l'étang, un bébé faon à ses côtés; elle leva les yeux en me voyant. Elle me fixa un moment, et je cessai de marcher. Elle continua à m'étudier quelques instants, avant de se détourner de l'étang, s'éloignant d'un bond. Le faon s'anima soudain et suivit sa mère hors de la clairière.

Avec un soupir, je m'avançai vers l'étang. Le soleil brillait à travers les branches des arbres, me réchauffant un peu. Je m'assis sur la rive et ôtai mes chaussures. Puis je m'installai tout au bord et plongeai mes pieds dans l'étang. L'eau était fraîche, et mes jambes immergées semblaient encore plus pâles que d'habitude. Je fixai la surface, puis commençai à remuer les jambes en faisant quelques éclaboussures.

- Cissy.

Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Andy, et me tortillai pour lui faire face. Elle me sourit.

- Je peux te rejoindre? demanda-t-elle avec un petit pas en avant, désignant la rive, juste à côté de moi.

Je hochai la tête et me remis à regarder l'eau. Andy s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'étang, et je l'entendis ôter ses chaussures. Puis elle se laissa tomber auprès de moi, plongeant ses jambes dans l'eau fraîche. Je levai les yeux vers elle.

- Tu nous as fait une jolie scène, dit-elle. Tu as envie d'en parler?

Je détournai les yeux et me remis à fixer mes jambes. Je haussai les épaules.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, avouai-je. L'attitude de papounet est ridicule. Nous pourrions assister à des dizaines d'autres bals; pourquoi choisir celui-là? Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Andy resta quelques instants silencieuse.

- Il faudra bien que nous apparaissions en société à un moment ou à un autre, dit-elle doucement. Nous ne pouvons pas rester cloîtrés dans cette maison à hiberner toute notre vie. Tu adorais les bals, avant. On va bien s'amuser, Cissy. Ce sera comme si nous formions de nouveau une famille.

- Si papounet tient toute la nuit sans se saoûler, marmonnai-je.

Andy me donna un petit coup d'épaule.

- Laisse-lui une chance, me dit-elle. Et même s'il n'y arrive pas... au moins, tu sortiras un peu, tu verras du monde. Je m'inquiète pour toi, Cissy; tu ne sors jamais de la maison.

_Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de papounet et se souvienne de maman,_ pensai-je.

J'avais envie de demander à Andy pourquoi elle ne m'emmenait jamais avec elle quand elle sortait, si elle était vraiment si inquiète que ça. Si elle savait que je ne quittais pas la maison, alors pourquoi ne passait-elle jamais de temps avec moi? Pourquoi ne me forçait-elle pas à sortir un peu de temps en temps?

Mais je gardai ces pensées pour moi. Même si j'étais furieuse contre ma soeur, je savais pourquoi elle se conduisait ainsi: elle aussi savait que j'étais responsable de la mort de notre mère, et elle aussi m'en voulait. Je ne méritais pas de voir du monde; c'était à moi de rester à la maison, de m'efforcer de venir en aide à notre ivrogne de père et de chérir le souvenir de notre mère chaque jour, mais de m'interdire de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Andy m'enlaça et m'attira vers elle. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

- On ira faire les boutiques, dit-elle d'un air enthousiaste. Papa a dit qu'il nous achèterait à tous de nouvelles tenues pour le bal – même Rodolphus!

Elle se mit à rire. Je ris avec elle un moment.

- Bella va venir? demandai-je, me dégageant de l'étreinte de ma soeur pour la regarder dans les yeux.

La soirée en serait plus mouvementée, et certainement bien moins ennuyeuse.

Andy fit oui de la tête.

- Papa l'y oblige, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire entendu. Elle avait deux mots à lui dire à ce sujet, d'ailleurs...

J'eus un grand sourire en imaginant les jurons que ma soeur avait certainement prononcés. Je visualisais mon père, plus irrité par sa grossièreté que par le fait qu'elle s'oppose franchement à lui au sujet du bal.

- Si nous sommes obligées d'y aller, alors Bella aussi, déclarai-je en me levant. Elle fait encore partie de la famille.

Andy leva les yeux vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres, et je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la saisit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison, main dans la main.


	4. Robes et shopping

**Merci à Elo et Charlotte pour leurs reviews :D je vous aime les filles :D**

**La version originale a été corrigée par riss313.**

- Pas question que je porte ça, dit Bella.

J'entendis le soupir exaspéré d'Andromeda. Je l'imaginais en train de rouler des yeux, pendant une énième robe au portant où toutes celles que Bella avaient refusées se pressaient déjà, tout en croisant son regard noir d'un air de défi. La plupart des gens n'osaient pas rendre son regard à ma soeur quand elle avait cette expression meurtrière. Mais Andy n'avait pas peur de défier notre soeur aînée. En général, je fermais la bouche, polie et effacée, et détournais les yeux; Andy, elle, préférait attiser la flamme.

J'écartai le rideau de ma cabine d'essayage, et regardai les robes que Bella avaient éliminées. Il y en avait déjà cinq sur la pile; la dernière était une robe blanche froufroutante. Je frémis intérieurement, et fis la grimace; même moi, je ne porterais pas ça à un bal – ou peut-être à mon bal des débutantes (qui aurait bientôt lieu – bien trop tôt à mon goût), mais en tout cas pas à n'importe quel bal.

Je tournai la tête vers mes soeurs. Elles se tenaient de l'autre côté de l'espace destiné aux essayages. La pièce contenait cinq cabines, rassemblées autour d'un espace libre, avec un miroir à chaque bout et quelques chaises. Dès notre arrivée, Andy avait réclamé plusieurs robes en particulier, que les employés nous avaient apportées dans cette pièce.

Je m'approchai d'elles. Bella fronça le nez en regardant la robe suivante, et Andy soupira à nouveau, marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents et ajouta ladite robe – bleu pastel – à la pile des tenues déjà éliminées.

Bella me jeta un coup d'oeil en me voyant approcher. Puis elle regarda une autre robe, mais releva brusquement la tête pour me fixer de nouveau. Laissant tomber la robe qu'elle avait entre les mains, elle se tourna vers moi.

- Par Merlin, souffla-t-elle en comblant la distance entre nous.

Elle me saisit les deux mains et se recula, me regardant de haut en bas.

- Cissy. Cette robe est splendide, tu as l'air absolument fabuleuse!

A mon tour, je baissai les yeux vers la robe. Elle était assez simple, dorée et sans bretelles. Elle me moulait aux bons endroits, tout en me laissant une certaine liberté de mouvement, nécessaire pour marcher ou danser à mon aise. En vérité, je ne voulais pas l'essayer au début, mais Andy m'y avait obligée.

- Andy! s'écria Bella avec un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Viens là, ma puce. Rends-toi compte, tu as réussi à dénicher une jolie robe!

- Merci de ta confiance, répondit Andy d'un ton sarcastique en nous rejoignant.

Bella me lâcha et s'écarta pour qu'Andy puisse bien me voir. Leur manière de me fixer commençait à être gênante. En général j'adorais être le centre d'attention, mais je n'avais plus très envie de jouer à ce jeu-là.

- Waou, souffla Andy en me regardant de la tête aux pieds à son tour. Tu es magnifique, Cissy. Et regarde – tu as des seins!

Le rouge me monta aux joues, et je croisai instinctivement les bras sur ma poitrine. Bien sûr que j'avais des seins; j'avais seize ans, après tout... j'étais une fille de seize ans comme toutes les autres, bien «formée». Une part de moi était furieuse qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendue compte auparavant, mais j'étais aussi un peu flattée, d'une certaine manière, qu'elle s'en _soit_ finalement rendue compte. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'avait pas complètement oubliée.

Ses yeux parcoururent la robe une fois de plus, et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle fit un pas en avant et passa légèrement ses doigts sur le tissu, contre ma hanche.

- Tu es toute maigre, dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je me dégageai.

- J'ai toujours été maigre, Andromeda, lui dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

Je détestais qu'on fasse des commentaires sur mon poids ou qu'on critique ma silhouette. Elle me fixa dans les yeux comme si elle essayait de lire dans mes pensées. Mais je détournai les yeux; ma soeur avait arrêté d'essayer de me connaître il y avait bien longtemps. Même si elle me remarquait bel et bien, elle ne se donnait plus la peine de me poser des questions sur les petites choses de ma vie. Je ne me sentais plus capable de lui ouvrir mon coeur.

- Eh bien, Cissy... dit Bella en saisissant une robe noire sur le portant.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me regarda une dernière fois.

- Si j'étais un homme, je te sauterais certainement, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Bella! Andy et moi crièrent en choeur.

Andy poussa notre soeur, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Bella lui jeta un regard noir, mais se détourna au lieu de se lancer dans la bagarre.

- Espèce de garce, cracha Bella en disparaissant dans une cabine d'essayage.

J'étais surprise qu'elle n'ait pas envoyé un coup de poing à Andy. Leur relation était parfois si compliquée.

- Dégage, rétorqua sèchement Andy.

Bella tira le rideau, et, quelques instants après, toutes deux se mirent à rire. Je me reculai pour les regarder. Andy s'approchai du rideau.

- Je plaisante. Je t'aime, dit-elle entre deux gloussements.

- Prouve-le, dit Bella d'un ton dur, bien qu'elle soit toujours en train de rire, elle aussi. Ramène-toi là-dedans et aide-moi avec cette fermeture!

Andy obéit. Elle se glissa dans la cabine d'essayage de notre grande soeur et je l'entendis dire:

- Beurk! Tu n'as même pas de culotte!

Le rire sinistre de Bella résonna quelques secondes après. Je restai là quelques instants à les écouter rire, avant de retourner à ma propre cabine d'essayage.

Finalement, nous avons toutes choisi des robes que mon père n'approuvait que du bout des lèvres. La mienne était sa préférée, car c'était aussi la plus appropriée, bien que dépourvue de bretelles. Sur demande de papounet, Bella l'avait assortie avec des gants que je détestais, en soie blanche et qui me montaient jusqu'aux coudes, et de hauts talons rouges. Je ne les aimais pas tant que ça, mais ils étaient tout de même bien mieux assortis que les talons noirs. J'empruntai les bracelets dorés d'Andy, avec des anneaux assortis pour mes oreilles. Elle avait frisé mes cheveux blonds et les avait rassemblés pour qu'ils semblent libres et relevés à la fois.

Bien sûr, Bella avait choisi la robe la plus provocante qu'elle avait pu trouver. C'était une robe noire très dénudée. Le décolleté était plongeant; en vérité, il lui descendait jusqu'au nombril. Puisqu'il était également ouvert entre les seins, elle n'avait pas besoin de porter de soutien-gorge. (Mon père était devenu fou de rage en voyant la robe, il avait bien failli la brûler en hurlant des jurons.) La robe elle-même était très longue, tombant jusqu'au sol. Bella, elle, avait pris les talons noirs, mais la robe les couvrait. Elle aussi avait été contrainte de porter des gants qui lui montaient jusqu'aux coudes, mais elle les avait choisis noirs et non pas blancs. Elle portait un collier en argent massif que Rodolphus lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, en juin, et qui faisait ressortir son décolleté.

La robe d'Andy était splendide, elle aussi: jaune pastel, avec de fines bretelles. Le haut de la robe était étroit et lui moulait la poitrine jusqu'au milieu du corps. Le reste de la robe s'évasait en vagues de tissu. Au premier coup d'oeil, on aurait pu croire que c'était une robe appropriée... jusqu'à voir le devant des jupes. Tout le devant était coupé et lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, mais les côtés et le dos tombaient jusqu'au sol. Elle avait assorti la robe avec de hauts talons blancs à lanières, et elle aussi avait des gants blancs qui lui montaient à hauteur du coude. Elle avait un médaillon en forme de coeur autour du cou; il me semblait qu'il était neuf, mais je n'en étais pas vraiment sûre.

- Ca y est, on peut y aller? demanda mon père, jetant un coup d'oeil à la montre qu'il portait au poignet.

Soufflant comme un boeuf, il se mit à faire les cent pas, tirant la manche de sa veste sur son poignet.

Nous n'attendions plus que Bella. En général, c'était moi qui mettais une éternité à m'habiller pour un bal, mais je savais que ce soir, ma soeur voulait soigner son entrée. En ce moment, mon père détestait sans doute sa robe plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde, et elle prenait un malin plaisir à en faire étalage devant lui.

- Bellatrix Adella! s'écria-t-il en s'avançant à grands pas vers l'escalier qui débouchait sur l'entrée.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Andy, qui était avachie contre le mur d'une manière fort peu distinguée. Rodolphus semblait agacé, mais attendait patiemment, près de ma soeur. J'étais debout contre le mur en face d'eux.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle doit toujours se braquer, murmura Andy avec un soupir.

Elles s'étaient disputées la veille au matin, quand Bella avait vomi. Andy avait essayé de la réconforter, et cela s'était très mal terminé. Bella avait passé la journée à éviter notre soeur cadette, ce qui avait apparemment fait plus de mal à Andy que nous ne le pensions tous. Je ne m'en étais rendue compte que parce que je m'étais glissée dehors au milieu de la nuit (pour rendre hommage à ma mère, puisque je savais que je ne pourrais pas le faire de toute la journée), et j'avais entendu Andy pleurer dans sa chambre. Même si, à la réflexion, ma soeur aurait très bien pu être en train de pleurer pour une raison complètement autre.

- Cette satanée gamine! jura mon père en se retournant vers nous.

Il s'arrêta devant Rodolphus, pointant le doigt sur lui.

- C'est à toi de la soumettre!

Remarquant l'air consterné de Rodolphus, je m'avançai vers mon père. Je posai ma main sur son bras, et il baissa les yeux vers moi.

- Papounet, calme-toi, dis-je d'une voix égale.

J'appuyai doucement sur son bras, et il le baissa. Il regarda ses pieds, l'air honteux.

- Bella...

- Est juste ici.

Nous nous sommes tous tournés vers les escaliers. Ma soeur se tenait là, dans sa robe dénudée. L'air suffisant, elle s'avança dans l'entrée d'un pas dansant. Elle se dirigea vers son petit ami et ils échangèrent un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Puis elle se tourna vers notre père.

- Tu es prêt, Père? demanda-t-elle.

Elle donna le bras à Rodolphus.

- Oh, et à propos, pas d'alcool ce soir. N'oublie pas.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de se diriger vers la porte avec Rodolphus.

- Incroyable, marmonna mon père en leur emboîtant le pas. Cette _robe_... répugnante! Elle va tourner notre famille en ridicule! J'aurais dû être plus ferme...

- Papounet, répétai-je en descendant les marches du perron. Ca va aller. Bella n'en fait qu'à sa tête; tout le monde le sait. Contente-toi de la laisser tranquille; elle _veut_ provoquer une réaction de ta part.

Mon père baissa les yeux vers moi tandis que nous traversions le petit chemin caillouteux. Devant nous, Andy avançait avec prudence. Nous allions transplaner pour arriver au bal. Mon père m'étudia quelques instants, puis acquiesça.

- Tu as raison, dit-il avec un brusque hochement de tête. Et tu es très observatrice.

Il m'adressa un doux sourire, que je lui rendis.

Quand nous atteignîmes l'endroit d'où nous pourrions transplaner, il m'offrit son bras. (Je n'étais pas encore assez âgée pour pouvoir transplaner; cependant, je prendrais des cours cette année.)

- On y va? demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et saisis son bras, le serrant fermement.

**Voici quelques liens pour les robes qui ont inspiré l'auteure (retirez les espaces):**

**La robe de Bella: http : / / i26 . tinypic . com / 2wck283 . jpg**

**La robe d'Andy (en bleu): http : / / i29 . tinypic . com / 33w8aj4 . jpg**

**La robe de Cissy (c'est la plus proche de celle que l'auteure imaginait, même si elle est plus bronze que dorée...): http : / / i32 . tinypic . com / 344f9ma . jpg**


	5. Le bal

**Merci à Charlotte et Elodie pour les reviews :D **

**Tadaaaaam! Et voici la scène que vous attendiez tous! (ou toutes ^^)**

**Ce chapitre a été corrigé, dans sa version originale, par riss313.**

Ce bal aurait dû être comme n'importe quel autre. Nous aurions dû arriver, être accueillis, recevoir un verre de champagne, puis nous mêler à la foule qui se serait déjà rassemblée. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel bal. Nous comptions nous rendre à ce même bal, la nuit où ma mère avait été tuée – à cause de préparations de dernière minute... à cause de moi.

Tout le monde s'efforçait de se conduire comme d'habitude, je suppose, mais il y avait tout de même une certaine gêne. Au début, je crus que mon père avait oublié de répondre à l'invitation afin de signaler notre venue, ce qui aurait été terriblement embarrassant. On nous souhaita la bienvenue, mais Mr Goyle ne nous rejoignit pas avant un moment. Je l'avais vu quand nous nous approchions de la fête, ou plutôt du somptueux étalage de richesses qui avait lieu dans son manoir de campagne.

- Cygnus, dit Mr Goyle en saisissant la main de mon père.

Il posa son autre main sur son épaule.

- Cela me fait plaisir de te voir. Prenez donc un peu de champagne, tous...

Bella s'avança, et l'attention de Mr Goyle se focalisa sur elle avant même qu'elle ait commencé à parler. Mon père s'éclaircit la gorge, et les yeux de Mr Goyle se reportèrent rapidement sur le visage de ma soeur.

- Merci beaucoup pour les boissons gratuites, dit Bella, mais nous allons être obligés de refuser, j'en ai peur. Mon père aussi. Peut-être de l'eau ou une boisson gazeuse quelconque, si ça ne cause pas trop de dérangement.

Mr Goyle eut un sourire. Il secoua la tête.

- Pas du tout, Bellatrix, assura-t-il.

Il fit venir un elfe de maison et lui demanda de nous apporter une boisson gazeuse. Puis il reporta son attention sur nous, le groupe des filles. Il nous sourit.

- Elles ont beaucoup grandi, Cygnus.

Je regardai mon père. Il se détourna pour se tenir près de Mr Goyle et nous contempler à loisir. Je détestais que les adultes fassent ça, nous fixer comme si nous étions des morceaux de viande.

- Tout à fait, approuva-t-il.

Il croisa mon regard et m'adressa un clin d'oeil. Puis il se tourna vers Mr Goyle et ils engagèrent la conversation.

- Allons danser, Roddy, dit Bella en lui souriant.

Il sourit à ma soeur et lui prit doucement la main. Puis il la mena sur la piste de danse. Bien que le groupe qui assurait la musique soit en train de jouer une valse, ils filèrent se placer dans un coin, l'air digne, et entamèrent un slow. Bella posa sa tête sur son épaule, et il l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

Je sentis Andy poser sa main sur mon épaule. Je me tournai vers elle.

- Je vois des amis à moi, dit-elle. Tu vas t'en sortir toute seule, ou tu veux venir?

Je secouai la tête, et me forçai à sourire.

- Pas de problème, répondis-je.

Mais en vérité, je ne voulais pas me retrouver toute seule. Je n'allais pas m'en sortir toute seule... pas en public, pas aujourd'hui.

Ma mère n'avait pas été mentionée une seule fois de toute la journée, et je commençais à me demander si tous les autres ne l'avaient pas complètement oubliée. J'avais fleuri sa tombe quand je m'étais glissée dehors. (Le cimetière de famille des Black se situait sur notre propriété, caché dans un coin en haut des jardins.) Je m'étais refusé le droit de pleurer tandis que je pensais à elle. Quand j'avais commencé à me sentir endeuillée, je m'étais relevée et j'étais rentrée à la maison, me laissant une fois encore envahir par la culpabilité.

Je parcourus la salle de bal des yeux. Mon père et Mr Goyle (qui avait un fils âgé d'un an de plus que moi, nommé Everett) s'étaient un peu éloignés, plongés dans leur conversation. Je soupirai; je ne connaissais personne ici – ou du moins personne à qui j'avais envie de parler. Je me détournai et me dirigeai vers le bar, qui se trouvait dans la salle à manger, juste en face. Mon père n'avait pas le droit de boire de l'alcool ce soir, mais moi, je n'allais certainement pas suivre les ordres de Bella.

Par chance, en m'approchant du bar, je remarquai que le barman était absent, et que seul un elfe de maison était au bar (pour lui servir d'assistant). Je m'approchai rapidement, jetant de légers regards autour de moi, en toute subtilité. Avec un peu de chance, le barman n'allait pas revenir tout de suite, et un elfe de maison ne me demanderait aucune pièce d'identité; aucun elfe de maison ne serait assez stupide pour me refuser un verre.

- Qu'est-ce que Monty peut vous servir, Miss? pépia l'elfe en me voyant arriver devant le bar.

- Un verre de White Zinfandel, demandai-je d'un ton plaisant.

L'elfe de maison acquiesça, puis sauta sur une autre chaise pour remplir mon verre de vin blanc. Il s'apprêtait à me donner mon verre quand le barman l'arrêta.

- Tu as demandé à voir une pièce d'identité? demanda-t-il, me jetant un bref coup d'oeil.

- Non, Monsieur, répondit l'elfe de maison d'un ton désolé. Monty est un mauvais elfe de maison. Monty va se punir, Monsieur.

Le barman roula des yeux. Il arracha le verre des mains de l'elfe.

- Inutile. C'est un événement social, ici, siffla-t-il.

Puis il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Votre carte?

(Le Ministère de la Magie délivrait des cartes d'identité pour chaque sorcier, avec la date de naissance mentionée. L'âge légal à partir duquel un sorcier ou une sorcière pouvait librement consommer de l'alcool était de dix-sept ans.)

Je déglutis.

- Je l'ai laissée chez moi, admis-je.

Il me fixa, puis replaça le verre de vin sur le comptoir derrière lui.

- Désolé, dit-il d'un ton qui n'avait rien de désolé. Pas d'alcool pour les mineurs.

- Je n'ai jamais dit...

- Pas la peine, me coupa-t-il sèchement.

Je restai bouche bée devant sa grossièreté, mais j'étais trop contrariée pour répliquer. Je lui tournai le dos avec un regard noir, et je rentrai dans un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux clairs.

- Désolée, marmonnai-je très vite, tout en m'écartant.

Avec un sourire en coin, il s'avança vers le bar.

- Deux White Zinfandels, commanda-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils et retournai dans la salle de bal. Mais je n'y rentrai pas. Je m'appuyai contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. J'étais fascinée par toutes ces couleurs vives qui contrastaient vivement avec les robes sombres. Je vis Bella au milieu de la piste de danse, qui riait tout en dansant avec Rodolphus, et un sourire me monta aux lèvres. Je vis Andy, installée dans un coin avec son groupe d'amis. Leurs têtes étaient penchées les unes vers les autres et ils étaient en train de glousser. Puis ils baissèrent les yeux vers les portes qui menaient vers l'extérieur, dirent quelque chose à quelqu'un, et se précipitèrent dehors. Je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la salle de bal quand quelqu'un me mit soudain un verre de vin sous le nez.

Je fis un bond, plaquant une main contre ma poitrine. Je levai les yeux pour découvrir l'homme grand aux cheveux clairs, qui se tenait devant moi, me tendant son deuxième verre.

- Vous vouliez du White Zinfandel, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était douce comme de la soie.

- J'ai peut-être parfois de la difficulté à entendre – avec l'attention sélective et tout ce qui s'ensuit – mais je suis tout à fait sûr de vous avoir entendue correctement...

Je le fixai dans les yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu tirant sur le gris. Il avait les cheveux longs, mais ils étaient tirés en arrière et attachés avec un ruban sur sa nuque. Son visage était lisse et sans défaut. Je jetai un coup d'oeil au verre qu'il tenait, et tendis la main pour le prendre. Mais au dernier moment, je me rétractai et reculai.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dedans? demandai-je en plissant les yeux.

Il eut un petit rire, puis me sourit franchement.

- Votre mère vous a bien éduquée, affirma-t-il.

Il connaissait ma mère? Il tendit de nouveau son bras vers moi, m'offrant le vin une fois de plus.

- Je n'ai rien mis dedans. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait peut-être égayer votre soirée, vu que le barman vous a visiblement un peu déprimée.

Je l'examinai quelques instants avant de sourire en réponse à ses paroles, et de tendre à nouveau la main vers le verre de vin. Je le pris et portai la profonde coupe à mes lèvres, avalant une gorgée. Je reportai mon regard sur les couples qui dansaient dans la salle; tout à fait consciente que le gentleman qui m'avait procuré du vin en catimini était incapable de détacher les yeux de moi.

- Est-elle aussi belle que vous? demanda-t-il, et je tournai vivement la tête dans sa direction.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Votre mère, expliqua-t-il. Est-elle aussi belle que vous?

Je me hérissai à sa question. Je le fixai d'un oeil noir. Il avait laissé entendre qu'il connaissait ma mère (le fait que je n'avais aucune idée de son identité ne m'avait pas encore traversé l'esprit.) Mais maintenant il me demandait si elle était belle. Pour qui se prenait-il!

Je m'éloignai de lui.

- Est-ce censé être une plaisanterie de mauvais goût? sifflai-je, brusquement endurcie.

Il parut interloqué.

- J'essayais de vous faire un compliment.

Je continuai à reculer, mais il me suivit. Je m'arrêtai brusquement, rejouant notre conversation dans ma tête. S'il avait réellement connu ma mère, m'aurait-il posé une telle question? Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure et laissai le visage de ma mère emplir mon esprit. Elle était réellement belle, et j'avais hérité de sa beauté. J'étais son portrait craché, et parfois, quand elle était dans mes pensées (bien qu'elle ne les quitte que très peu), je ne supportais pas de me regarder dans un miroir. Mais je ne pensais pas que cet homme désire savoir tout cela; j'étais tout à fait certaine que sa question n'avait été que rhétorique.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je finalement, exhalant le souffle que j'avais retenu en un soupir. Je ne suis pas très amusante ce soir, je suppose.

Il sourit.

- Le vin va vous détendre.

Il m'adressa un clin d'oeil.

Mes yeux parcoururent son visage, et je lui dédiai un demi-sourire. Il avait l'air assez gentil, même s'il avait une forte personnalité. Je bus une autre gorgée de vin.

- Empêchez-moi juste de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, murmurai-je en me penchant vers lui.

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et se pencha jusqu'à ce que nos visages soient au même niveau, comme il faisait une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus que moi.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites quand vous avez un peu trop bu, exactement? s'enquit-il d'une voix tout aussi basse.

Je me mis à rire. On pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où j'avais été pompette. Je n'avais jamais été complètement bourrée, car j'avais vu ce que Bella pouvait faire quand elle avait trop bu pour pouvoir se contrôler. Je détestais avoir la sensation de ne plus me contrôler; même le fait d'être un peu pompette me faisait paniquer. Et j'étais également toujours vierge. J'avais peloté de nombreux garçons, que je sois sobre ou pompette, mais je n'avais jamais été trop loin. Mais dire tout cela à voix haute n'avait rien à voir avec le simple fait de le penser. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas planté là cet homme, irritée et agacée.

Je lui dédiai un petit sourire et rapprochai mes lèvres de son oreille.

- Désolée de vous décevoir, murmurai-je. Mais pas ce à quoi vous pensez.

Il gloussa dans mon oreille.

- Une séductrice, hmmm? ronronna-t-il dans mon oreille, me donnant des frissons dans le dos. Allez, Miss Mystère; vous ne pouvez pas encourager un homme comme ça.

J'aurais dû être scandalisée par ses manières, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je souris en moi-même; on me n'avait encore jamais traitée de séductrice. On m'avait seulement traitée de prude. J'aimais la manière dont cet homme, que je connaissais à peine, me traitait comme une adulte. C'était peut-être seulement dans l'espoir de finir dans mon lit, mais...

Je soufflai dans son oreille et m'écartai. Je souris, puis me détournai. Je me dirigeai vers le hall d'entrée, tout en buvant une gorgée de vin. Je ne sentais pas sa présence, et mon coeur battit plus fort pendant quelques instants, pensant qu'il m'avait laissée. Je jetai un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule et il était toujours là; il n'avait pas bougé.

- Vous ne venez pas? demandai-je d'un ton innocent.

- Je croyais que vous ne faisiez pas ça, répondit-il, penchant légèrement la tête de côté.

Qui encourageait qui, à présent?

Je me retournai complètement pour lui faire face, haussant les épaules.

- Je vous fais juste visiter le manoir, répondis-je.

Je pris une autre gorgée de vin. J'eus un petit sourire quand l'homme m'étudia quelques instants, puis s'avança vers moi.

Nous montâmes les escaliers ensemble.


	6. De noirs secrets

**Merci à Charlotte, Elo et Anna Bella pour leurs reviews :D**

**Il y a une sacrée surprise dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous allez tous aimer... (sauf Anna Bella qui se l'est jouée Sherlock Holmes, lol)**

**Ce chapitre a été corrigé, dans sa version originale, par Riss313.**

Je fus réveillée par le bruit de quelqu'un en train de vomir. J'étais aveuglée par le soleil qui brillait à travers ma fenêtre. Heureusement, je n'avais pas la gueule de bois. Je fermai les yeux et écoutai; quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis ma soeur vomir de nouveau.

Repoussant mes couvertures, je contournai le lit pour me diriger vers la salle de bains. La porte était grande ouverte et je vis Bella au milieu, penchée sur la cuvette des toilettes. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'approchai d'elle. Je me laissai tomber auprès d'elle et rassemblai ses épaisses boucles dans ma main, puis lui frottai doucement le dos de ma main libre.

- Tu as trop bu? demandai-je gentiment.

Bella ne me répondit pas, mais vomit de nouveau. Je détournai les yeux et continuai de la réconforter. Après quelques haut-le-coeur, elle s'écarta de la cuvette. Son visage était trempé de sueur; je fronçai les sourcils en la regardant. Elle avait l'air épuisée.

Elle s'appuya contre le placard derrière nous et ferma les yeux.

- N'écarte pas les jambes pour n'importe qui, souffla-t-elle. Tu as des genoux; utilise-les.

Ses yeux sombres se rouvrirent brusquement et nous échangeâmes un long regard.

Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir exactement de quoi elle parlait, mais je me doutais que ça avait un rapport avec la nuit dernière. Après que je sois montée à l'étage avec cet homme étrange, nous nous étions retrouvés dans une chambre d'amis. Nous avions commencé à nous peloter, plutôt fiévreusement, et nous avions fini allongés sur le lit. Il avait un goût merveilleux (ce n'était pas le vin; c'était quelque chose d'autre), une odeur extraordinaire (comme un mélange de citron et de café, avec une touche d'épices que je ne pouvais pas vraiment définir) et j'étais incapable de lui résister. Ses mains avaient parcouru mon corps, entourant mes seins de ses mains à travers la soie dorée, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans mes boucles. J'avais laissé mes mains se balader sur son corps à leur tour, tandis que ses lèvres descendaient le long de ma mâchoire... sur mon cou et le long de ma clavicule. A un moment donné, ma robe était retroussée jusqu'à mes hanches et j'avais senti sa main remonter doucement ma jambe. C'était à ce moment-là que Bella et Rodolphus étaient entrés d'un pas trébuchant dans la pièce, en riant. Mais leur rire s'était éteint très vite quand ils m'avaient vue sur le lit avec un homme que je ne connaissais même pas, dans une position très compromettante.

- Bella, je...

Elle leva la main et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

- Si tu utilises tes genoux, dit-elle d'une voix douce, tu ne finiras pas comme moi.

J'examinai son visage épuisé, m'efforçant toujours de comprendre le sens de ses mots. Etait-ce une façon subtile de me traiter de putain? Je me sentis immédiatement coupable de penser une telle chose, parce que ça voulait dire que je traitais ma propre soeur, qui m'avait autrefois protégée du tonnerre, de putain.

- Tu parles par énigmes, Bella, dis-je doucement.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je suis enceinte.

Puis elle s'anima d'un seul coup, se pressant de nouveau contre la cuvette pour vomir.

Je ne suis pas sûre du temps que je passai auprès de ma soeur ce matin-là, mais je parvins à la réinstaller dans mon lit. (Elle avait dormi dans mon lit la nuit d'avant, car Rodolphus travaillait aujourd'hui, et elle affirmait qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de dormir seule. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir avec Andy parce qu'elles s'étaient disputées, ce qui confirmait mes suppositions. J'avais éprouvé une joie secrète de voir qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec moi, même si ce n'était que pour dormir. Et puis elle m'avait questionnée sur l'homme que j'avais peloté la nuit dernière.)

Les nouvelles que Bella venait de m'annoncer m'avaient surprise. Elle n'avait pas ajouté un mot, et je n'avais pas ramené le sujet. Cependant, je supposais que personne n'était au courant – pas même Rodolphus, si c'était son enfant. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

- Bella, dis-je d'un ton hésitant, en m'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit.

Je baissai les yeux vers elle, tandis qu'elle essayait de se rendormir.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

La question que je voulais désespérément poser fila se cacher au fond de mon esprit. Je me levai, et Bella ouvrit les yeux.

- Je vais te chercher du gingembre, expliquai-je.

Bella émit un petit bruit moqueur, mais hocha la tête.

- Comme tu voudras, Cissy, dit-elle d'une voix douce, tout en refermant les yeux.

Je la regardai pendant un bref instant avant de me détourner du lit. Mais ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Je me mordis la lèvre et me retournai, sur le pas de la porte. Il fallait que je sache.

- Bella, appelai-je.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, les yeux ouverts.

- Ton enfant... est-ce qu'il est de Rodolphus?

Elle me fixa, avec une expression presque honteuse. Je me préparai à recevoir la réponse que j'espérais ne pas entendre. Mais, à ma grande surprise, elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

Puis elle eut un petit rire.

- C'est le seul homme avec qui j'ai couché depuis un an et demi. Je sais que tu entends des rumeurs, Cissy, ajouta-t-elle en agitant la main. Mais je ne trompe pas mes petits copains – sauf quand ils le méritent. Je t'ai raconté des histoires que j'aurais peut-être dû garder pour moi, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été _avec_ ces gars. Pas comme je l'étais avec Rookwood ou Rod.

Elle fit une pause, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle s'assit et me fixa d'un regard dur.

- Tu as intérêt à ne rien répéter de tout ça. Si je me rends compte que tu en as parlé à qui que ce soit, je te ferai regretter d'être née...

- Bella! m'écriai-je, plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je ne le dirai à personne. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

Elle m'étudia quelques instants, puis parut satisfaite de ma réponse. Elle s'appuya de nouveau contre les coussins et referma les yeux. Je souris pour moi-même avant de me glisser hors de la pièce.

Je traversai le couloir et en tournant le coin, je faillis rentrer dans Andy.

- Désolée.

Elle secoua la tête et fit un pas en arrière. Elle baissa les yeux sur ma chemise de nuit, puis croisa de nouveau mon regard.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu te changes, me dit-elle. Nous avons de la compagnie... J'ai failli me couvrir de ridicule dans cette tenue.

Elle désigna son propre pyjama.

- De la compagnie? demandai-je tandis que nous prenions le couloir dans l'autre sens.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je ne sais pas exactement qui, par contre, admit-elle. Je ne les connais pas vraiment bien, mais ils avaient un air un peu familier.

Elle haussa les épaules. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant ma chambre, et je posai la main sur la poignée. Andy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et leva la main pour ramener sa longue natte sur son épaule. Elle planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- Est-ce que Bella a dormi avec toi la nuit dernière?

Je hochai la tête.

- Elle a été malade ce matin...

- Encore? demanda Andy d'un air stupéfait.

Je me rappelai que les femmes enceintes avaient toujours des nausées le matin.

Je hochai à nouveau la tête.

- Je descendais justement pour aller lui chercher du gingembre.

Andy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma rapidement. Elle acquiesça et sourit d'un air encourageant.

- Tu me rejoins ici? demandai-je, poussant légèrement la porte, juste assez pour qu'Andy puisse voir Bella.

Andy acquiesça et jeta un coup d'oeil dans ma chambre. Quand elles se disputaient, toutes les deux, c'était en général Andy qui faisait le premier pas et s'humiliait, après seulement quelques heures. Mais cette fois-ci, cela faisait des jours et je savais que ma soeur cadette voudrait voir sa meilleure amie en paix.

Je me glissai dans ma chambre après qu'Andy m'ait fait un petit sourire et se soit éloignée, satisfaite d'avoir pu l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

Je m'habillai rapidement, et m'excusai à plusieurs reprises auprès d'une grande soeur très exigeante de ne pas lui avoir rapporté son gingembre. Quand je sortis de la chambre, Andy était déjà là à m'attendre. Elle portait une robe à fleurs très simple, à dos nu, et des chaussures plates. Sa natte reposait toujours sur son épaule et elle avait mis un tournesol dans ses cheveux.

Je gloussai et donnai un petit coup à la fleur; elle me donna une tape sur la main, avant de regarder la robe que j'avais choisie. C'était une robe d'été verte avec de larges bretelles. J'avais glissé mes pieds dans des sandales blanches. Mes boucles de la veille étaient restées intactes. Je les avais brossées rapidement, les assouplissant. Elles tombaient légèrement en dessous de mes épaules.

- Bon choix, dit-elle d'un ton approbateur.

J'eus un large sourire et elle roula des yeux. Nous traversâmes le couloir, tournâmes le coin (j'évitai de jeter un coup d'oeil au miroir), puis descendîmes l'escalier. Il débouchait près du salon, dans l'entrée. Nous tournâmes à gauche et je m'arrêtai net. Je tendis la main et empoignai la soeur par le bras, la serrant étroitement. A quelques pas de nous, juste devant le bureau de mon père, se tenait l'homme que j'avais peloté la nuit dernière. Mais, dans cet éclairage, ce n'était pas du tout un homme – c'était un _jeune_ homme.

- C'est lui, chuchotai-je sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Qui? murmura Andy, se penchant vers moi.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent mes cheveux.

- Le garçon que je pelotais la nuit dernière! répliquai-je très vite, à voix basse.

Comme s'il m'avait entendue, il tourna la tête dans notre direction. Il parut stupéfait un instant, puis il sourit, et eut un petit rire. Il secoua la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers le bureau de mon père. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entra dans la pièce.

- C'est lui qui t'a fait ce suçon? demanda Andy dès qu'il eut disparu.

- Quel suçon! m'exclamai-je.

Andy gloussa et repoussa mes cheveux sur le côté droit. Puis elle effleura l'endroit sur mon cou où la peau était décolorée.

- Tu veux que je le guérisse? demanda-t-elle.

Andy était une excellente guérisseuse et avait même exprimé son désir de travailler en tant que Guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste, mais quand elle avait approché notre père pour lui en parler, il lui avait ri au nez.

- Oui, s'il te plaît! répondis-je. Si Papounet le voit...

En une seconde, Andy murmura un sortilège, sa baguette pointée sur mon cou. Je vis un éclair de lumière sortir du bout de sa baguette, puis il me frappa. Ca ne faisait pas mal; c'était juste une sensation de chaleur contre ma peau. Puis elle laissa retomber mes cheveux sur mon cou.

- Est-ce que tu as fait l'amour avec lui? demanda-t-elle d'un seul coup.

Je secouai la tête, les lèvres légèrement écartées.

- Non! répliquai-je avec force.

Puis je baissai les yeux.

- Presque...

_Je voulais le faire,_ ajoutai-je en moi-même. Je levai les yeux vers ma soeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a arrêtée? insista Andy.

De nous toutes, elle était la plus raisonnable. Si Bella n'aimait pas quelque chose, elle se mettait très en colère et en était presque effrayante. Si Andy n'aimait pas quelque chose, elle essayait de voir la situation sous un angle positif. Elle n'émettait jamais de jugements, et pour cela, je l'adorais. Si je n'aimais pas quelque chose, je gardais mes pensées pour moi et refoulais mes sentiments négatifs.

- Bella, dis-je en riant à moitié. Elle nous a surpris.

Andy eut un doux sourire.

- Elle est douée pour ça. Tu te rappelles quand je sortais avec Alexandre Nott? Eh bien, un jour, on a tous les deux fait semblant d'être malades pour faire l'amour, _enfin_ – je veux dire, ça faisait deux ans qu'on sortait ensemble, et on voulait essayer, expliqua-t-elle. En tout cas, Bella a appris que nous n'étions pas en classe ni l'un ni l'autre, va savoir comment. Elle en a tiré ses conclusions et... eh bien, je suis sûre que tu imagines très bien ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

Elle se mit à rire et je souris de son histoire, heureuse que ma soeur cadette partage finalement ses secrets avec moi. Puis elle se calma et me regarda avec une expression à demi sérieuse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais faire l'amour avec lui?

Je haussai les épaules. Mais je connaissais la vraie raison: je m'étais sentie tellement agitée la nuit dernière. Il fallait que je fasse _quelque chose_. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour me sentir vivante, comme si _j_'étais encore vivante. Mais je savais qu'aucune de mes soeurs ne comprendrait cela. Elles ne savaient pas que je me sentais toujours responsable de la mort horrible de notre mère. Elles ne savaient pas non plus que je m'en punissais. C'était trop à expliquer, alors je haussai de nouveau les épaules.

- Ecoute, Andy, dis-je, commençant à m'éloigner lentement d'elle. J'adorerais bavarder de tout ça, mais Bella est vraiment malade et je... il faut que je prenne soin d'elle. Une fois qu'elle se sentira de nouveau en pleine forme, je te promets que je viendrai te voir, et on pourra parler de garçons, de sexe, de pelotage, de tout. D'accord?

Mais je n'attendis pas qu'elle me réponde. Au contraire, je me détournai vivement et m'avançai dans le couloir. La porte principale de la cuisine (qui se trouvait au fond du bâtiment) était dans la salle de jeux, qui était l'ancienne nursery. J'accélérai le pas en passant devant le bureau de mon père, filant tout droit.

- Narcissa!

Je m'arrêtai et fermai les yeux. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'espérais que c'était Andromeda qui m'avait appelée, mais la voix profonde de mon père était reconnaissable entre toutes. Je serrai les poings et me retournai lentement. Mon père sortait tout juste de son bureau quand je m'en approchai.

- Papounet, dis-je d'un ton joyeux, avec un sourire rayonnant.

Je desserrai les poings.

Il me tendit son bras et je m'avançai jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. Il se tourna pour se tenir près de moi et plaça sa main au creux de mes reins.

- Viens avec moi, chérie, dit-il en me souriant.

Il me guida dans son bureau et je m'efforçai de ne pas regarder le jeune homme que j'avais peloté la nuit dernière. Mais j'abandonnai ma résolution en réalisant qu'il me fixait des yeux, et je lui dédiai un petit sourire.

Mon père s'écarta de moi. Il alla se placer derrière son bureau et regarda l'autre homme présent dans la pièce, bien plus vieux.

- Messieurs, voici ma fille, dit-il avec fierté. Narcissa.

Il me regarda avec un sourire, et me fit un clin d'oeil.

- Cissy, voici Abraxas Malefoy et son fils Lucius.


	7. De noirs secrets 2ème partie

**Merci à Charlotte, Elo, Temperance01 et petit-dragon 50 pour les reviews :D**

**Le prochain chapitre va sûrement tarder un peu, sachant que celui-ci est le dernier à être déjà publié en anglais, et que l'auteure a l'université et des problèmes de beta! Mais on fera ce qu'on pourra ;)**

**J'ai franchement du mal à croire que personne n'ait été fichu de me faire remarquer que j'avais LAISSE UN PARAGRAPHE EN ANGLAIS, EN PLEIN MILIEU DU CHAPITRE. Si je fais des conneries monumentales, merci de me le faire savoir. Les reviews, ce n'est pas fait que pour brosser l'auteur dans le sens du poil, que je sache. **

Je tendis d'abord la main à Abraxas Malefoy, puis à son fils: mon Monsieur Mystère, Lucius. Sa main était lisse et sa poigne ferme sur ma main fine et mince. Il serra ma main un peu plus longtemps que les convenances ne l'exigeaient, et je lui dédiai un gentil sourire.

Cependant, en moi-même, j'étais terriblement gênée. J'avais peloté (et presque baisé), la nuit dernière, un mystérieux garçon dont je ne savais rien – pas même son nom! (Pourtant, la nuit dernière, je me fichais complètement de tout et de tout le monde, même de moi-même.) Et le voilà qui se pointe chez moi, où mon père fait les présentations, avec une fierté évidente à me montrer. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de ce Lucius: «_La princesse parfaite de Papounet; la petite putain de Papounet – une honte pour sa famille._» Il avait déjà de quoi me faire chanter, et je venais à peine de le rencontrer. Et si mon père découvrait ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière...

Je pris une profonde inspiration, refoulant mes pensées, et me retournai pour faire face à mon père. Je murmurai un mot d'excuse aux... ah, Malefoy... et m'approchai rapidement du bureau de mon père.

- Papounet, dis-je à voix basse. Il faut que je m'occupe de Bella. Elle était malade ce matin, dans ma chambre...

- Andromeda peut le faire, suggéra mon père.

Il désigna l'entrée. Je me retournai, pour voir Andy debout sur le pas de la porte.

- Andromeda, chérie, viens ici, tu veux bien?

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à entrer.

Je me mordis la lèvre et m'écartai d'un pas tandis qu'Andy entrait dans la pièce, souriant poliment à nos invités. Je vis ses lèvres bouger légèrement et je compris qu'elle marmonnait «Bonjour.» Mon père s'écarta de derrière son bureau et posa sa main au creux des reins d'Andy quand elle fut à sa hauteur.

- Messieurs, dit mon père (de nouveau avec le même ton fier), voici ma fille cadette, Andromeda. Abraxas, vous vous souvenez peut-être d'elle, vous l'avez vue à votre kermesse; ainsi que ma fille aînée, Bellatrix, qui est apparemment malade ce matin, j'en ai peur. Narcissa était trop jeune pour se rendre à la fête, et je ne suis pas sûre que vous l'ayez rencontrée avant votre départ...

_Une kermesse? Avant leur départ?_ Puis je me souvins des paroles d'Andy, comme quoi le garçon lui semblait familier. Je fixais Lucius Malefoy d'un regard si intense que quand il me regarda, je me rendis compte que je me conduisais de manière impolie. Je rougis et détournai les yeux. Je n'arrivais absolument pas à me souvenir de ce garçon... de ce jeune homme, pas même un tout petit peu. Je supposai que si nous nous étions jamais rencontrés, j'étais alors trop jeune pour m'en souvenir.

- Cissy, ça te va?

La voix douce et calme d'Andy me ramena à la réalité. Je tournai la tête pour la regarder (réalisant que je fixais encore Lucius) et haussai les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

Mon père prit une profonde inspiration. Il fit un pas vers moi.

- Andromeda va prendre soin de votre soeur, expliqua-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'emmènes pas Lucius faire le tour des jardins? J'ai des affaires à régler ici avec Abraxas.

Il désigna mon _ancien_ Monsieur Mystère.

- Lucius va commencer sa septième année à Poudlard, alors tu peux lui parler de l'école.

C'était logique, puisque les Malefoy venaient juste de revenir de... Il me vint à l'esprit que je ne savais pas d'où ils revenaient.

J'acquiesçai aux paroles de mon père.

- Certainement, Papounet, dis-je avec un sourire.

Il me rendit mon sourire, puis m'embrassa sur le front. Oh, les saletés que ce garçon, ce Malefoy savait sur moi... Je faillis tressaillir. Je me penchai pour éviter mon père et regardai Andy par-dessus son épaule.

- Du gingembre, lui dis-je, et elle acquiesça fermement; puis elle quitta la pièce.

Mon père posa sa main sur mon dos et me poussa légèrement en avant. Je lui jetai un regard noir par-dessus mon épaule, auquel il ne prêta aucune attention, et je me dirigeai brusquement vers Lucius.

- On y va? demandai-je, d'un ton plus froid que je ne l'avais voulu.

Il eut un sourire en coin, mais hocha la tête. Nous fîmes un signe de la main à nos pères, puis sortîmes de la pièce. Je traversai le reste du couloir, une courte distance jusqu'aux portes qui menaient dehors. Je sortis en pleine lumière, et j'entendis Lucius refermer la porte, une fois sorti à son tour.

Il se rapprocha de moi, et je le menai sur le perron et en bas des marches. Les jardins se situaient sur le côté de la maison, je pris donc le chemin qui y menait. Il y avait de la gêne dans l'air, entre nous, et je m'efforçai de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il y avait de nombreux moyens d'engager la conversation, mais le seul que je voulais désespérément utiliser était celui où je le suppliais de ne pas dire à mon père que je m'étais conduite comme une putain au bal. Cependant, s'il savait à quel point cela me tourmentait, il se servirait certainement de ça contre moi. C'était son genre, à ce qu'il semblait.

- Alors, dis-je finalement, brisant le silence. Vous êtes revenus vous installer dans le coin?

Nous avions atteint les jardins et étions maintenant en train de les traverser. Je l'entraînai sur le chemin que j'arpentais souvent la nuit. Je levai les yeux vers Lucius d'un air curieux.

Il hocha la tête.

- Nous avions déménagé quand j'avais cinq ans, expliqua-t-il. Ma mère venait de France... Elle a eu le mal du pays, je suppose, et avant que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, il a fallu que j'apprenne le français. Elle menait mon père par le bout du nez.

Je souris et eus un petit rire. De ce qu'il m'en disait, sa mère avait l'air charmante.

- Où est ta mère maintenant? demandai-je.

Je regardai devant moi, et mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand un lapin sauta sur le chemin devant nous pour le traverser. Je m'efforçai de camoufler ma réaction.

- Elle est décédée.

Je m'arrêtai net. Lucius continua pendant quelques enjambées, mais quand il se rendit compte que je m'étais arrêtée, il s'arrêta lui aussi et se retourna pour me faire face. J'avais les yeux fixés sur son visage. J'étudiai brièvement ses traits, avant de planter mon regard dans le sien. Je me forçai à le rejoindre. Nous recommençâmes à marcher à pas lents, mesurés. Je me baissai pour tripoter les feuilles sur les petites haies.

- Je suis désolée, finis-je par lâcher. Je... personne... je n'étais pas...

Merlin, c'était difficile! Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il, et je levai de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

Il m'adressa un sourire; n'était-ce pas plutôt _mon_ rôle de _le_ réconforter?

- C'est mieux comme ça, je pense. Elle n'a plus mal. Je détestais la voir souffrir.

J'acquiesçai, d'accord avec lui, bien que je doive repousser les images de ma propre mère au fond de mon esprit.

- De quoi est-elle morte? Si ça ne te dérange pas que je pose la question, ajoutai-je très vite.

Lucius secoua la tête.

- Pas du tout.

Il se pencha et cueillit une rose sur un arbrisseau. Il me la tendit. Je la pris avec un petit sourire. Nous marchâmes en silence pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se remette à parler.

- Elle est morte d'une maladie traditionnellement réservée aux Moldus, dont elle avait attrapé une forme agressive. Ils appellent ça un «cancer». Les Guérisseurs en France lui ont donné des potions pour aider à tuer la tumeur, mais... à la fin, ça ne l'a pas aidée. Ca ne faisait que la rendre malade, épuisée et faible – en plus, les Guérisseurs ne comprenaient pas bien la maladie, donc ils ne servaient pas à grand chose. Elle ne voulait pas vivre comme ça le restant de sa vie, alors elle a arrêté les traitements.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je automatiquement.

Je baissai les yeux vers la rose rouge qu'il m'avait donnée, et la fit tournoyer entre mes doigts.

- Cela a dû être difficile pour toi et ton père.

Je levai de nouveau les yeux vers lui, mais il regardait droit devant.

Il haussa les épaules et me jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Pas tant que ça, quand on y réfléchit, dit-il d'un ton pensif. Elle ne voulait pas que nous ayons de la peine. En fait, il n'y a pas eu d'enterrement – nous avons organisé une fête, parce que c'était qu'elle voulait: que sa vie soit célébrée, pas pleurée.

Cela me fit sourire.

- Eh bien, on dirait que c'était quelqu'un de merveilleux pour son entourage, dis-je.

Lucius baissa les yeux vers moi et sourit.

- C'était le cas, dit-il d'un ton affectueux. C'était vraiment le cas.

Nous traversâmes entièrement les jardins avant que la chaleur ne nous atteigne. Je menai Lucius dans le jardin devant la maison, sous un grand chêne. Nous assîmes sur un banc sous l'arbre, reposant nos pieds. Il y avait une brise légère, qui, à l'ombre, rendait l'après-midi vraiment parfait.

Je posai la rose sur mes genoux. Je la contemplai, les yeux baissés.

- Mon deuxième prénom est Rose, dis-je à Lucius d'un ton absent.

- Narcissa Rose, répéta-t-il, et je levai les yeux vers lui. C'est joli.

Il sourit.

Je lui rendis son sourire et me tournai pour lui faire face.

- Mmm, merci, répondis-je. Et toi, quel est ton deuxième prénom?

Je le contemplai, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. J'avais une envie soudaine d'en savoir de plus en plus sur lui.

Il eut un petit rire. Il semblait réticent, et je décidai de le harceler avec ça jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

- Amadeus, dit-il, son regard glissant de moi.

_Lucius Amadeus_. Je répétai le nom dans ma tête à plusieurs reprises. Je lui souris.

- J'aime beaucoup, décidai-je.

- C'est un soulagement, murmura-t-il, et je lui jetai un regard noir.

Il détourna les yeux, et je faillis lui demander à quoi il pensait, quand je réalisai que ma conduite était extrêment dominatrice, et probablement impolie. Je me détournai de nouveau, pensant que j'avais fini par l'agacer, et m'éloignai de lui sur le banc.

Nous restâmes assis en silence. J'avais envie de me lever et de partir; est-ce que je ne m'étais pas déjà assez plongée dans l'embarras? Mais je savais que cela serait impoli, et que mon père désapprouverait certainement. J'avais oublié de lui parler de Poudlard. Je m'apprêtais à le faire quand il parla en premier.

- Où est ta mère?

Je me figeai. J'avais cru que puisque nous avions déjà discuté de sa mère, et qu'il n'avait jamais évoqué la mienne, j'étais tirée d'affaire. Le besoin instinctif de m'enfuir en courant était fort; je fuyais depuis tellement longtemps, cela me venait naturellement à présent. Je supposai qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, à part parler.

- Elle est partie en Italie rendre visite à sa mère cet été, mentis-je, regardant l'herbe à nos pieds. Sa mère est très malade.

_En Italie?_ m'interrogeai-je. Ma mère ne ressemblait pas à une Italienne, et elle n'avait pas non plus de sang italien. Et j'avais seulement rencontré ma grand-mère, sa mère, quand j'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir.

- En Italie, répéta Lucius, et je levai les yeux vers lui, en me demandant s'il avait compris que je lui mentais.

Il hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que ta grand-mère a, comme maladie?

Bien sûr qu'il poserait cette question. Il fallait que je réponde vite, mais pas trop vite, où il saurait que c'était un mensonge.

- La dragoncelle, répondis-je, continuant à mentir.

Puis je me levai d'un seul coup, et me retournai pour regarder le jeune homme en face de moi. Il leva les yeux vers moi, des yeux bleu ardoise, véritablement fascinants. Son visage était tellement lisse, et il était pourtant visible qu'il avait vécu beaucoup de choses; son visage était presque ce que j'aurais qualifié de «hâlé», mais pas tout à fait. Je ne savais pas comment le définir. Je restai perdue dans mes pensées un bref instant, et je secouai légèrement la tête afin de revenir à la réalité.

- Cela te dérangerait-il que l'on rentre, maintenant? J'ai terriblement chaud...

Lucius hocha la tête et se leva. Pendant ce temps, je me détournai rapidement de lui. Je commençai à nous ramener vers la maison, toujours avec la rose en main. Cela n'aurait pas été correct de la jeter par terre, ou de la laisser derrière moi.

- Alors, je ne devrais probablement pas te faire de baiser d'adieu, dit-il tandis que nous montions les marches du perron.

Brusquement, je pirouettai sur mes talons.

- Je te demande pardon? dis-je en le regardant.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

- Je voulais dire sur la joue, expliqua-t-il. C'est comme ça qu'on m'a appris à quitter une dame de mes amies. Mais je pensais qu'avec la nuit dernière, et tout...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, tandis que je le fixais.

- Oh, dis-je finalement, en baissant les yeux. Eh bien, non, c'est vrai... tu as raison. Je suis sûre qu'un baisemain fera l'affaire – oh, s'il te plaît, ne parle pas à mon père de la nuit dernière!

Je ne pouvais pas retenir ces mots plus longtemps, et je me donnai un coup de pied mentalement pour avoir craqué. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris?

Lucius me regarda d'un air absent. Puis il pencha la tête de côté et me fixa en plissant les yeux.

- Parler à ton père de quoi?

Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre sa blague. Au début, je me sentis outragée, de façon malsaine. On ne m'avait encore jamais dit que j'étais nulle en pelotage, et certainement pas en face (si c'était le cas). Je dus refouler le réflexe de le gifler. Puis je crus qu'il avait trop bu pour se souvenir de m'avoir pelotée. Mais, après avoir brièvement repensé à la nuit dernière, je réalisai qu'il était alors parfaitement sobre (et c'est alors que je compris sa blague). Je souris, et il m'adressa un clin d'oeil.

Quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur, je m'arrêtai dans l'entrée.

- Eh bien, Mr Malefoy, ravie de vous avoir rencontré, dis-je d'une voix traînante, assez fort pour que mon père m'entende de son bureau, avec un peu de chance. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici. Je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons.

Il me prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens, et je sentis le rouge me monter lentement aux joues. La sensation de ses lèvres sur ma main était merveilleuse. Il me rendait absurdement nerveuse. Je baissai la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir le sourire sur mon visage.

- Appelez-moi Lucius, Miss Black, dit-il doucement en me rendant mon bras. Je pense que nous allons organiser notre propre bal, votre famille recevra donc très certainement une invitation.

J'acquiesçai.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler...

- Narcissa!

Je détournai mon regard pour voir mon père se diriger vers nous brusquement, à grandes enjambées. Il semblait furieux, et je m'efforçai de ne pas penser à ce que j'avais pu faire pour le mettre en colère.

- Lucius, dit-il au jeune homme près de moi. Sans vouloir être impoli, j'ai besoin de parler à ma fille.

Lucius hocha la tête et mon père me saisit la main. Il me tira à l'écart et baissa la voix.

- Il faut que tu ailles à l'étage, dit-il. Tes soeurs sont en train de se crier dessus. C'est gênant! Il faut qu'elles cessent de se disputer, _maintenant_! Tu comprends ce que je te dis?

Je hochai vivement la tête.

- Oui, Papounet, dis-je à voix basse. Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite.

Il leva la main pour toucher mon visage. Il sourit.

- Voilà bien ma princesse, dit-il, et il m'embrassa sur la joue.

Je partis discrètement et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Lucius, lui adressant un sourire. Il me le rendit, mais ensuite mon père l'appela. Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis courus vers ma chambre, d'où je pouvais entendre les hurlements d'Andy et de Bella.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et leurs cris percutèrent mes oreilles à plein volume. Je grimaçai au son de leurs voix, et embrassai du regard la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Bella était debout sur le bord de mon lit, fixant Andy d'un regard noir. Andy semblait tout aussi en pétard que notre soeur aînée; elles ne remarquèrent pas que je les fixais.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me parler? s'écria désespérément Andy. Je suis ta _meilleure amie_; arrête de me repousser!

- Casse-toi, Andromeda! hurla Bella d'une voix perçante.

Elle descendit du lit, son visage tout proche de celui d'Andy. Si ç'avait été moi, j'aurais couru me réfugier dans ma chambre.

- Rien de tout ça ne te regarde! Contente-toi de laisser tomber.

Andy semblait au bord des larmes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle cria seulement, et poussa Bella en arrière. Je regardai, pétrifiée, Bella tomber sur mon lit. J'étais sûre que mon père entendait tout... il serait furieux contre moi, parce que je ne faisais pas mon boulot.

- Andy! hurlai-je, entrant d'un pas furieux.

Mes deux soeurs me regardèrent. Bella se redressa, me regarda brièvement, puis reporta son attention sur Andy.

- Bella! Non!

Mais il n'y avait pas moyen d'arrêter Bella quand elle était déchaînée. Il m'arrivait même parfois de penser que ses combats physiques étaient pires que ses combats magiques... Je reculai, consciente que je ne pouvais pas m'interposer. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, me sentant inutile et assez idiote.

Il y avait beaucoup de cris et de hurlements. Il y avait du tirage de cheveux et des griffures de la part d'Andy, des coups de poing, des gifles et des morsures du côté de Bella. Je les regardais, effrayée, et je me demandai brièvement si je ne devrais pas me servir de ma baguette pour les arrêter. Je décidai de m'en abstenir, parce que les conséquences ne seraient pas bonnes.

Bella avait attrapé Andy par le milieu du corps, mais elle était dans une position difficile pour bouger. Je regardai Andy lever le genou vers le ventre de Bella (dans une tentative pour se libérer de la prise de notre soeur) et le lui planter brutalement dans le ventre. Je ne pus penser qu'à une seule chose, tandis que je les regardais avec horreur:

- Le bébé, Bella! hurlai-je, et puis je plaquai instantanément une main sur ma bouche.

Je venais de trahir la promesse que j'avais faite à ma soeur.

Bella recula d'un pas trébuchant, et ne prit que quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec tant de haine. Je jetai un coup d'oeil nerveux à Andy, qui semblait stupéfaite. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, et des mèches rebelles sortaient de sa tresse. Je regardai de nouveau Bella, qui me fixait toujours d'un regard noir. Elle s'avança vers moi d'un pas furieux, et j'écartai ma main de ma bouche, au cas où j'aurais besoin de me défendre.

Bella s'arrêta en face de moi, son regard sombre et menaçant. Je déglutis et ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais je vis sa main du coin de l'oeil. Elle me frappa au visage, et le bruit résonna dans la pièce. Ma main se leva instantanément pour apaiser la sensation de brûlure qui irradiait dans ma joue.

- Bellatrix.

Je me retournai pour voir mon père debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait l'air sinistre. Il fit signe à Bella de s'approcher.

- Viens avec moi, dans mon bureau. _Maintenant,_ ordonna-t-il à voix basse.

* * *

**Voici une image sur cette histoire que l'une des lectrices anglaises (xoxLewrahxox) a faite pour l'anniversaire de l'auteure:  
http : / / i53 . tinypic . com / 25zo4g1 . jpg (enlevez les espaces)**


	8. Le calme avant la tempête

**Merci à Charlotte et Temperance01 pour les reviews :D**

**Désolée pour le délai. L'auteure s'excuse de n'avoir pas pu poster ce chapitre auparavant, elle a dû réécrire une bonne partie des chapitres non postés qu'elle avait en stock, et puis il y avait les cours =X. En plus, la bêta de la version originale, Riss313, est aussi overbookée par ses cours, alors c'est moi qui ai eu le plaisir de corriger ce chapitre en version anglaise :D**

**L'auteure précise aussi qu'elle est consciente que l'histoire a un peu traîné ces derniers temps, et que le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant. Personne ne m'oblige à être d'accord, mais je fais passer tout de même ^^**

Bella me frôla en passant, me donnant un coup d'épaule exprès. Elle était folle de rage, et son visage ne se départit jamais de son air mauvais. Elle quitta la pièce très vite. Mon père regarda ses deux autres filles, en haussant les sourcils. Puis il se détourna à son tour et quitta la pièce. Quelques instants après, j'entendis Bella lui crier de ne pas la toucher.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, et je sursautai. Je retins mon souffle, et me tournai pour voir Andy debout près de moi.

- Ca va? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

J'acquiesçai, et elle se pencha tout de même pour embrasser ma joue écarlate. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, c'était toujours elle qui embrassait mes égratignures et mes bleus quand notre mère n'était pas là.

- Bella est enceinte.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais je hochai de nouveau la tête.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé à moi, mais à toi... C'est _moi _sa meilleure amie; pourquoi me cacherait-elle une chose pareille?

Ces mots me piquèrent un peu, même si je savais que ce n'était que la vérité. Malgré tout, c'était blessant de sa part de le dire si crûment. Mais elle semblait aussi légèrement jalouse, ce qui me procura un peu de satisfaction. J'avais su avant elle quelque chose qui concernait Bella... Je souris.

- Allez, viens, dit Andy en tendant la main pour saisir la mienne.

Elle commença à me tirer vers la porte.

- Je veux écouter.

Nous traversâmes le petit couloir en hâte et jetâmes un coup d'oeil en bas des escaliers prudemment, dissimulées dans l'angle du couloir. Bella et Papounet venaient juste d'atteindre l'entrée. Nous attendîmes qu'ils soient hors de vue, puis descendîmes lentement l'escalier. Andy ouvrait la marche, sa main moite agrippant la mienne sans jamais lâcher prise. Quand nous atteignîmes l'entrée, j'entendis la porte du bureau de mon père se refermer. D'une démarche élégante et prompte (que nous avions perfectionnée au fil des années), nous traversâmes l'entrée en courant jusqu'au bureau de mon père, et attendîmes juste devant la porte. Nous nous faisions face, nos têtes penchées se touchant presque.

- Tu peux t'expliquer, s'il te plaît? demanda mon père.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir frappé ta _princesse_, répondit Bella, parlant de moi. Mais elle m'a vraiment contrariée. Elle le méritait.

Mon père émit un soupir.

- Et pourrais-tu, je te prie, m'expliquer ce que ta soeur a fait pour te contrarier?

Il entrait dans son jeu.

- Quelque chose.

C'était bref, et empreint de rébellion. Cette réponse était suffisante pour Bellatrix, mais pas pour mon père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit pour te mettre en colère?

Il y eut une pause, mais Bella ne répondit pas.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, Bellatrix, je pourrais jurer avoir entendu Narcissa dire «Le bébé, Bella.».

Il y eut un long silence.

- Bellatrix. Réponds-moi maintenant, et honnêtement: es-tu enceinte?

Il n'y eut aucun bruit pendant un moment, et puis j'entendis le bruit d'un livre que l'on jetait à travers la pièce. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon autre soeur, mais elle était concentrée pour entendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

- Bon sang, Bellatrix! s'exclama soudain mon père.

Je fis la grimace.

- C'est la honte sur notre famille, et sur le nom des Black! Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Tu...

Il s'arrêta soudain de parler. Il y eut un long moment de silence (du moins, je le trouvai long). Quand mon père parla de nouveau, sa voix était calme et raisonnable.

- Est-ce que Rodolphus est le père?

Il y eut un marmonnement en réponse, et puis:

- Bien. Très bien.

Mon père aimait bien Rodolphus. En fait, c'était le premier petit ami que mon père approuvait, et c'était incroyable que Bella soit encore avec lui (tout simplement parce que mon père approuvait sa relation avec Rodolphus). Rodolphus était mon préféré de tous ses petits amis. Il traitait bien ma soeur aînée, et arrivait sans arrêt avec de petits cadeaux, sans autre motif que «on est vendredi» ou bien «juste comme ça». C'était adorable, et il m'arrivait de penser que Bella en avait assez qu'il soit adorable, mais je la voyais toujours s'efforcer de réprimer le sourire affectueux qui lui venait aux lèvres à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages.

Bella avait eu son premier petit ami à onze ans. Elle l'avait rencontré dans le train alors qu'ils se rendaient à Poudlard, et ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble une semaine après. Cela avait duré trois jours. Bella avait rompu parce qu'il avait essayé de lui prendre la main. Son deuxième petit ami n'avait pas vraiment été un petit ami; c'était plus une amourette. Il était en deuxième année alors qu'elle était en première année, et ils s'étaient rencontrés, une fois encore, dans le Poudlard Express. Cette fois-ci, c'était sur le chemin du retour. Il lui avait baisé la main sur le quai, et ils avaient échangé une correspondance pendant l'été. Elle avait la tête dans les nuages et se prétendait «amoureuse». Mais, en se rendant à un bal ce même été, Bella avait rencontré Augustus Rookwood. Elle avait juré de ne pas sortir avec lui avant qu'ils ne se connaissent assez bien. A quatorze ans, c'est là qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Et peu après le décès de ma mère, elle avait commencé à le tromper avec Rodolphus (ce qui, au début, n'avait pas été bien vu par mon père). Nous avons découvert plus tard qu'Augustus voulait toujours contrôler Bella, et qu'il l'avait même frappée (plus d'une fois). (Elle avait perdu sa virginité avec Rookwood, mais refusait de nous dire s'il l'avait forcée ou pas. Seule ma mère connaissait la vérité.) Elle s'était tournée vers Rodolphus, en quête de réconfort (et, à la fin, d'aide) parce qu'il savait ce qui se passait et qu'il avait essayé d'aider Bella. C'était ce qui lui avait donné son aura de Chevalier en Armure aux yeux de mon père.

Mais Bella n'était pas sortie tout de suite avec Rodolphus. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait commencé à boire et à coucher avec n'importe qui. Elle avait seulement couché avec Rodolphus six mois après ses dix-huit ans, et puis ils se mirent à sortir ensemble.

- Non! j'entendis Bella crier, me tirant de mes pensées. Père, non! Ce n'est pas juste! Je... _non_!

Je tournai la tête vers Andy, qui secoua la tête. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas entendu pourquoi Bella était aussi bouleversée.

- J'avais prévu tout ça! Bella continua à hurler d'une voix stridente. Et puis cette stupide garce qui me sert de soeur... c'est pour elle que tu devrais t'inquiéter, Père! Ton petit ange parfait... Oh, tu me rends tellement furieuse!_ Je n'épouserai pas Rodolphus! _

Je me figeai quand ma soeur parla de moi. Est-ce qu'elle allait évoquer la nuit dernière? Bien sûr qu'elle allait le faire! J'avais plus ou moins parlé de sa grossesse à mon père; elle allait s'empresser de sortir toute la saleté qu'elle pouvait trouver sur mon compte pour la lui jeter au visage, juste pour reporter sur moi un peu de la pression qui pesait sur elle. Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Bellatrix! tonna mon père.

Je sentais les vibrations de sa voix qui se répercutaient dans le sol. Je levai nerveusement les yeux vers Andy, qui me saisit la main. Elle la serra étroitement.

- Tu vas épouser Rodolphus! C'est le père de ton enfant! C'est la seule chose à faire. Un enfant a besoin d'un père comme d'une mère. Tu vas l'épouser!

- Père...

- Il n'y a pas de discussion, Bellatrix! Toi et moi, nous allons dîner en ville avec Rodolphus, pour que tu ne puisses pas faire de scène. Est-ce qu'il sait pour le bébé?

Une autre pause, mais je savais que Bella marmonnait une réponse.

- Non? Tu lui diras ce soir... Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne le lui aies pas dit... De combien es-tu enceinte?... _Deux mois? _Oh, par Merlin, Bellatrix...

Le silence retomba sur le bureau de mon père; ou du moins, nous n'entendions aucun bruit de conversation. Puis j'entendis les talons de Bella qui claquaient contre le bois dur du sol. Andy et moi fîmes un pas en arrière, mais ne partîmes pas. La porte s'ouvrit; Bella avait l'air vaincu. Elle me jeta un regard noir, puis se tourna vers Andy, des larmes plein les yeux. C'était la première fois depuis deux ans que je voyais Bella pleurer – et c'était entièrement de ma faute.

Andy se précipita vers Bella et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lissa de la main les cheveux en bataille de ma soeur et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Ca va aller, ma puce, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Puis Andy tourna la tête pour regarder notre père. Je jetai un coup d'oeil par-dessus leurs épaules pour voir mon père assis devant son bureau, en train d'écrire.

- Papa, appela Andy tout en s'efforçant toujours de réconforter Bella.

Mon père leva la tête.

- Je t'en prie, repenses-y. Bella est trop jeune. Elle...

- Elle a vingt ans, Andromeda, dit-il d'un ton sévère. Il est grand temps qu'elle se range. Et je ne compte pas discuter de cela avec toi, ni avec Narcissa. C'est entre moi et Bellatrix... et Rodolphus.

- Tu ne veux même pas la laisser parler! lui jeta Andy.

Une expression de colère passa sur ses traits, et les épaules de Bella se mirent à trembler. Andy reporta son attention sur notre soeur aînée. Elle embrassa Bella sur le front, encore une fois.

- Ca va aller... allez, ma puce. Allons nous allonger, d'accord? Il n'y a plus que toi et moi maintenant, Bells.

Bella renifla et leva les yeux. Elle hocha la tête et se détourna. Tout en quittant le couloir avec Andy, elle me jeta de nouveau un regard noir par-dessus son épaule. Elle prononça silencieusement le mot «salope», et des frissons parcoururent mon dos. Je demeurai figée dans le couloir, mon attention de nouveau focalisée sur mon père. Il était de nouveau en train de griffonner quelque chose avec sa plume. Quand il eut terminé, il scella la lettre et se leva. Il m'aperçut, et marqua une pause, pendant une seconde.

- Narcissa, dit-il d'un ton joyeux, en contournant son bureau.

Il sortit dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers moi, et me saisit par le coude.

- Viens marcher un peu avec moi, tu veux bien?

Et, peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie, je désobéis à mon père. Je dégageai brutalement mon coude de sa prise et me détournai pour filer dans la direction opposée. Je traversai la maison en courant, montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Je me glissai sans bruit dans la chambre. Je m'appuyai contre la porte, y pressant mon dos, et pris une profonde et tremblante inspiration. Puis j'allai droit dans ma salle de bains, où se situait mon placard, ce qui était bien pratique. J'ouvris les portes et parcourus mes vêtements. Je trouvai une petite jupe gaie et un débardeur simple, mais élégant. Je me changeai rapidement et enfilai une paire de talons. J'étais en train de me maquiller quand j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je marquai une pause, mais restai silencieuse. Je me remettais au travail quand on frappa pour la seconde fois.

Je serrai les dents, mais demeurai toujours silencieuse.

- Cissy? appela Andromeda de l'intérieur de ma chambre.

Je sortis de la salle de bains, jetant un regard mauvais à l'intruse.

- Va-t-en, ordonnai-je, fixant Andy d'un air furieux.

- Cissy, je veux te parler, dit-elle doucement.

Je roulai des yeux.

- Va-t-en, Andromeda, sifflai-je.

Je battis en retraite dans la salle de bains où je me remis à me maquiller.

- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle, sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu peux parler, dis-je, lui jetant un bref coup d'oeil. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais t'écouter, ni te répondre.

Elle resta silencieuse; je savais qu'elle considérait ses options. Elle s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte; elle allait parler. Elle savait que j'allais l'écouter... et à la fin, lui répondre aussi, même si ce serait dans plusieurs jours.

- Bella est vraiment contrariée, commença-t-elle lentement. Elle... elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant, Cissy. Elle avait pris rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec les Guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste pour mettre fin à sa grossesse. Mais maintenant, papa est au courant...

_A cause de moi,_ me rappelai-je en silence, tout en mettant du mascara. Mon coeur avait chuté dans ma poitrine quand Andy avait évoqué le fait de mettre fin à la grossesse de notre soeur, mais je m'efforçai d'ignorer ce sentiment.

- ...et il la force à se marier, soupira Andy. Elle aime Rodolphus, oui, mais elle ne veut pas se marier... pas encore. Elle ne veut pas perdre sa liberté...

- Andromeda, dis-je d'un ton glacial, tout en jetant toutes mes affaires dans un tiroir avec colère.

Je me tournai vers elle.

- A quoi ça te sert de me raconter tout ça?

Sincèrement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'en parlait. Est-ce qu'elle pensait que c'était de ma faute? C'était le cas pour Bella, cela au moins était clair.

Andy me fixa des yeux sans détourner la tête. Elle prit une inspiration.

- J'essaie de t'expliquer pourquoi ta soeur est aussi contrariée, répondit-elle d'un ton tout aussi froid. Est-ce que ça ne t'intéresse pas?

Je roulai des yeux. Je m'appuyai sur une jambe, la main sur la hanche.

- Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse, rétorquai-je d'un ton sec. C'est ma soeur; ce qui lui arrive m'intéressera toujours, quoi qu'il advienne. Je suis désolée que Papounet ait entendu ce que j'ai dit, d'accord? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais su qu'il était juste là! Je croyais qu'il était encore en bas avec Lucius et son père. Et je... je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive du mal au bébé!

Je secouai la tête.

- Bella ne m'a _rien_ dit – juste qu'elle était enceinte, et que Rodolphus était le père. Rien de plus. Je ne savais pas, pour le... la procédure pour s'en débarrasser...

Ma voix baissa de volume jusqu'à devenir inaudible.

Andy resta silencieuse tandis qu'elle enregistrait tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Puis elle hocha la tête et se redressa. Elle m'offrit un petit sourire, que je ne lui rendis pas.

- Où est-ce que tu vas? demanda-t-elle.

Même si j'étais persuadée qu'Andy ne prêtait pas attention à moi, en fait c'était le cas; elle était très observatrice.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Je vais voir si Papounet va me laisser aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Toute seule, ajoutai-je fermement. Je lui dirai juste que j'ai rendez-vous avec Olivia.

Olivia Parkinson était ma meilleure amie. J'étais sortie avec son frère aîné, Tristan, pendant un moment avant que ma mère ne soit tuée. (Bon, je n'étais pas exactement _sortie_ avec lui. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir avec un garçon à un aussi jeune âge, mais nous avions beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre, et on nous permettait de passer du temps ensemble, avec un chaperon.)

D'après ce que j'en comprenais, il s'intéressait toujours à moi. Il ne me plaisait plus; je l'associais à une horrible période de ma vie, et je n'aurais jamais pu revenir vers lui. En plus, il avait une relation durable avec une fille depuis l'année dernière, et ils semblaient très amoureux (quoi que ça puisse être d'être amoureux). Après lui, j'avais eu des relations sporadiques qui ne duraient pas longtemps (tout comme Bella), mais je ne faisais jamais que peloter ces garçons. Pendant un petit moment (deux mois), j'étais sortie avec Rabastan Lestrange, au début de ma cinquième année. Mais cela me mettait mal à l'aise de sortir avec le frère du petit ami de ma soeur, alors nous avions décidé d'un commun accord de tout arrêter. Après cela, je n'étais plus sortie avec quiconque. Je me contentais de peloter quelques garçons de mon année, ou plus vieux.

Andromeda s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa sur le front. Puis elle m'entoura de ses bras, en une étreinte que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

- Je t'aime, Cissy, dit-elle. Sois prudente, d'accord? Ne reste pas trop longtemps dehors.

Je hochai la tête contre elle, la serrant fermement.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je me dégageai.

- Dis à Bella que je l'aime, s'il te plaît. Et que je suis désolée.

Je me forçai à sourire, et quand Andromeda hocha la tête, je passai devant elle sans bruit et quittai ma chambre.

Mon père me donna la permission d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse toute seule, mais je devais être de retour à la maison avant le coucher du soleil. Il faillit me forcer à emmener un elfe avec moi avant que je parte, mais je parvins à le persuader de laisser tomber. Il m'avait donné plus de Gallions que ce que je lui avais demandé pour faire les boutiques, et je disparus, utilisant la poudre de Cheminette. J'atterris directement à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur, puis traversai l'arrière du pub. Je tapotai les briques dans l'ordre requis, et elles s'écartèrent pour former une arcade. Je la passai en souriant, m'engageant dans la rue animée qu'était le Chemin de Traverse.

Je marchai lentement, m'arrêtant pour regarder de nombreux articles dans les vitrines. Le soleil brillait tandis que je marchais, et bien que j'entende quelques passants se plaindre de la chaleur, je l'appréciais. J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait un parc, quelque part en dehors de la rue, où je puisse m'étendre au soleil pour le temps qu'il me restait avant de rentrer. Revenant à la réalité avec un soupir, je décidai que tant que j'y étais, je pouvais bien commencer à faire mes courses de rentrée. Ma première étape était Tissard et Brodette, pour mes robes d'uniforme.

La clochette tinta quand j'entrai, et quelqu'un jaillit immédiatement de l'arrière du magasin, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage de la vendeuse. Il s'agissait de Maria Tissard, la propriétaire de la boutique.

- Miss Black! dit-elle joyeusement; elle m'avait connue avant même que j'aille à Poudlard.

- Bonjour, dis-je poliment, m'arrêtant devant elle. Je suis venue pour de nouvelles robes d'uniforme.

Elle se mit à rire, mais en voyant mon air sérieux, elle corrigea rapidement ses manières.

- L'école vient juste de finir, chérie, me rappela-t-elle gentiment. Tu préfères sûrement attendre un peu...

Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds –

- Histoire de voir si tu finis par te former.

Elle sourit.

J'avais bel et bien une allure assez ingrate. J'étais filiforme – bien trop filiforme – mais personne ne semblait jamais vraiment incliné à faire des commentaires sur mon poids. Je me forçai à sourire.

- Je doute que ce soit le cas, dis-je. En plus, je ne sais pas quand j'aurai de nouveau l'occasion de repasser. Si je venais quand les autres élèves viennent chercher leurs robes, vous pourriez ne pas avoir de temps à me consacrer, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il me faudrait aller chez Madame Guipure. Elle pourra me fournir bien plus rapidement, c'est certain, mais pour ce qui est de la qualité du travail...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens et la regardai, battant des cils d'un air innocent.

Maria Tissard sourit et coinça une mèche de ses cheveux bruns frisés derrière son oreille.

- Tout à fait, ma belle, dit-elle à voix basse. Monte sur le tabouret, je vais m'occuper de toi tout de suite.  
Je hochai la tête et fis ce qu'elle me disait.

Une heure plus tard, je quittai Tissard et Brodette avec deux robes neuves et un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Je continuai le long de la rue et m'arrêtai devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Le tout nouveau balai dernier cri, le plus rapide, était en vitrine: le RocketStar 1000. Je m'imaginai en train de jouer au Quidditch, me représentant dans chaque position avant de réaliser que l'idée en elle-même était ridicule. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, je continuai mon chemin. Je passais devant chez Florian Fortarôme, le glacier, quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

Je me retournai et vis Olivia Parkinson, installée à la terrasse du glacier, qui me faisait de grands signes de la main. Son frère était assis à ses côtés. Je m'avançai d'un pas nonchalant vers leur table, et souris.

- Salut, dis-je d'un ton désinvolte.

Olivia se leva et me serra brièvement dans ses bras.

- Comment ça va, ma puce? demanda-t-elle.

Elle me désigna un siège, et je m'assis.

Je hochai la tête et souris.

- Super, répondis-je. Comment ça va, tous les deux?

Tristan hocha la tête et Olivia me répondit.

- Super aussi.

Elle eut un grand sourire.

- On faisait juste quelques courses de dernière minute avant de partir passer un mois en Grèce. Je ne serai pas là pour ton anniversaire.

Elle fit la grimace.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je avec un sourire détendu. Je suis sûre qu'on ne fera pas grand chose.

Olivia grimaça.

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis contrariée.

Mais elle me sourit, et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

- Mais je rentrerai quelques jours après. On pourra faire quelque chose à ce moment-là. Il faut que je sois rentrée pour notre bal des débutantes; tu te rends compte que nous allons faire nos débuts dans le beau monde cette année?

Je me mis à rire.

- Je sais. Je me demande où est passé tout ce temps, opinai-je. Tu es impatiente?

Olivia acquiesça, puis rougit. Ce n'était un secret pour personne parmi nos amis proches qu'Olivia s'intéressait à Alexandre Nott. Cependant, Nott était promis à une fille de dix-sept ans, scolarisée à Beauxbâtons, en France. Malgré tout, leur relation était très ouverte; Alexandre et sa petite amie avaient l'un comme l'autre le droit de voir d'autres personnes avant leur mariage, l'été prochain.

- Tu vas passer un formidable séjour, lui assurai-je, tendant la main pour recouvrir la sienne.

Je souris, dans l'espoir de l'égayer. Elle me sourit.

- Tu as trouvé un cavalier, Narcissa? demanda soudain Tristan, et je me tournai pour le regarder.

Non, je n'avais trouvé personne, mais Tristan n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Je souris et hochai la tête.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé. Un collègue de mon père, son fils sera mon cavalier, mentis-je.

S'il me demandait de qui il s'agissait, j'inventerais un nom et avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait aucune idée de l'identité de la personne dont je parlais.

Il hocha la tête, malgré son air amer. Puis il m'adressa un sourire. Je reportai mon attention sur Olivia, l'ignorant.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille, dis-je.

Je me levai; elle m'imita, et nous nous étreignîmes.

- Bon séjour en Grèce.

- Merci. Je n'oublierai pas de t'écrire pour ton anniversaire, promit Olivia.

Puis je repartis sur le Chemin de Traverse.


	9. Un dîner et une dispute

**Voilà ENFIN le nouveau chapitre... Le suivant est déjà écrit, mais de là à être traduit... :S je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pendant les vacances, bien que j'aie une autre traduction en cours. Merci pour toutes les reviews et si vous repérez des petits (ou des gros) défauts dans la traduction, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer!**

Je n'avais pas reçu mon emploi du temps pour l'année à venir, alors je ne pouvais pas acheter mes livres. Cependant, je me dis que je pourrais avoir besoin de quelques fournitures neuves: un nouveau chaudron, de nouvelles bouteilles d'encre, de nouvelles plumes, plus de parchemin (apparemment, ils venaient de sortir un parchemin coloré dont l'odeur était assortie à sa couleur), et je pensai que j'allais peut-être m'acheter un nouveau hibou. Mon hibou, Muffin, se faisait vieux. Je décidai d'aller chez Potage, le vendeur de chaudrons.

L'intérieur du magasin était sombre et humide. Je soupirai, agacée que certains commerçants soient incapables de prendre soin de leur commerce de manière acceptable, et commençai à parcourir la petite boutique. Le propriétaire, Potage, hocha la tête pour me saluer. C'était un sang-mêlé, grand, à la peau sombre. Sans lui sourire, je me détournai et partis en chasse. Je descendais une allée centrale, complètement absorbée dans la lecture des caractéristiques de chaque chaudron, quand je rentrai dans quelqu'un. Je bondis en arrière, la main sur le coeur.

- Oh, je suis déso... Mr Malefoy! m'exclaimai-je, bien que je m'adresse à l'héritier Malefoy.

- Narcissa, dit Lucius en souriant.

Je rougis, et fus soudainement soulagée que la lumière soit aussi faible dans la boutique.

- C'est une surprise de te voir ici.

- Ah oui? répliquai-je, plutôt comme une affirmation que comme une question.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté.

- Pourquoi ça?

Lucius eut un petit rire.

- Je supposais simplement que tu aurais tendance à envoyer quelqu'un d'autre faire les boutiques pour toi, répondit-il, en souriant toujours.

Je me mis à rire.

- Oh, tu croyais ça? demandai-je avec hauteur.

Je regardai l'étagère de chaudrons et trouvai exactement celui que je cherchais.

- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les femmes, dans ce cas. A propos, prends-moi ce chaudron, ajoutai-je, hochant la tête en direction du chaudron que je venais de soulever. Tu viens acheter tes fournitures scolaires, n'est-ce pas?

Lucius hocha la tête. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse pour payer.

- Alors, éclaire-moi: qu'est-ce que j'ai à apprendre sur les femmes? demanda Lucius tandis que nous ressortions dans la rue.

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil, avec un sourire en coin.

- Faire les boutiques est notre spécialité, lui expliquai-je tandis que nous marchions lentement.

Lucius se mit à rire.

- En parlant de faire les boutiques, commença-t-il, peux-tu me dire où trouver des robes d'uniforme sur mesure?

J'acquiesçai en le regardant.

- En général, je vais chez Tissard et Brodette, répliquai-je. Je viens d'y aller. Voudrais-tu que je t'y emmènes?

- J'aimerais beaucoup.

Il m'adressa un sourire, que je lui retournai.

Je menai Lucius à la boutique de prêt-à-porter. Il me tint la porte et nous entrâmes dans la boutique. En entendant la cloche, Maria Tissard sortit de l'arrière. Elle parut surprise de me revoir.

- Miss Black, dit-elle de nouveau. Y a-t-il un problème avec vos robes?

Tout en parlant, elle jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux à Lucius.

Je secouai la tête.

- Non, elles sont parfaites, assurai-je. Mais voici mon ami Lucius Malefoy. Il a besoin de robes.

- Malefoy, marmonna Maria.

Elle se tourna vers Lucius et sourit.

- Vous pouvez monter sur le tabouret, je vais chercher Harold.

Harold Brodette était l'homme propriétaire de la boutique. Il était haut en couleur, que ce soit dans sa personnalité, son allure ou ses vêtements. La plupart des gens pensaient qu'il était... eh bien, disons juste qu'il y avait de nombreuses rumeurs comme quoi il aimerait les autres hommes; mais selon ses proches amis, Maria et lui étaient ensemble (bien que non mariés) depuis un bon moment.

Je m'assis sur une chaise et regardai Lucius. Il haussa les sourcils, et je souris. Il me fit un clin d'oeil et je me sentis rougir; aucun autre homme ne m'avait jamais fait me sentir comme une petite fille autant que Lucius. C'était très positif; il me flattait, mais je ne savais jamais trop quoi dire quand il était dans les parages. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être comme ça, mais le peu de temps que nous avions passé ensemble lui avait suffi pour me donner déjà l'impression d'être prête à défaillir. Je voulais représenter plus pour lui que l'écolière gloussante ou la salope de l'école (ou l'allumeuse de l'école, d'ailleurs), mais j'ignorais juste _comment_.

- Malefoy!

La voix de Harold Brodette retentit, tonitruante, alors qu'il sortait de l'arrière de la boutique. Nous reportâmes tous les deux notre attention sur lui. Ses cheveux roux et bouclés étaient en désordre. Il portait un costume jaune vif et des chaussures de soirée blanches. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Lucius; il semblait légèrement abasourdi de voir quelqu'un habillé comme l'était Harold.

- Monsieur, dit Lucius en lui tendant la main.

Harold la serra avec enthousiasme.

- J'ai connu votre père, dit Harold avec un large sourire. Maria et moi venions juste d'ouvrir la boutique quand il a commencé l'école. C'est quelqu'un de bien. J'aurai soin de vous fournir des robes de la meilleure qualité. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais venu auparavant?

- J'ai passé les douze dernières années en France, répondit Lucius.

Harold hocha la tête et commença à sortir ses mètres ruban. Je regardai Harold travailler, mais seulement en guise d'excuse pour parcourir des yeux le corps de Lucius. J'avais senti ses muscles la nuit dernière seulement, mais à présent je prenais le temps de les admirer. Il était fort; n'importe qui aurait pu le voir. Je pouvais très bien l'imaginer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. C'était un joueur formidable, je l'aurais parié. Mon regard dériva en direction de son visage. Il avait un sourire en coin. Il ne me regardait pas, mais je savais qu'il m'avait vue l'admirer. Je rougis et me concentrai sur Harold le reste du temps.

Lucius quitta la boutique avec quatre robes d'uniforme neuves. Nous redescendîmes le Chemin de Traverse côte à côte.

- Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est? lui demandai-je.

Il baissa les yeux vers son poignet.

- Un peu plus de cinq heures, dit-il.

Puis il ajouta:

- Laisse-moi me faire pardonner pour la nuit dernière.

- Quoi? demandai-je, mon coeur battant la chamade, en m'arrêtant pour lui faire face.

Il s'arrêta également.

- Je veux dire, laisse-moi t'emmener dîner, corrigea-t-il. Pour me faire pardonner pour la nuit dernière.

Je réfléchis une seconde. Il nous restait du temps avant le coucher du soleil, et je n'avais pas mangé de toute la journée. Pour dire la vérité, j'avais faim; si je ne mangeais qu'une salade, tout irait bien. En plus, je n'avais pas envie de le laisser. L'avoir près de moi me faisait me sentir différente, plus mature. (Et j'appréciais mon indépendance.) J'appréciais d'être séparée de ma famille. Je ne me sentais plus aussi suffoquée.

Lentement, j'acquiesçai.

- D'accord, acceptai-je. Je dînerais volontiers avec toi. Il y a un hôtel en haut de la rue avec un très bon restaurant. Tu veux y aller?

- Où tu voudras.

Je fis un sourire faussement modeste à Lucius.

- D'accord. Allons-y, alors.

Lucius acquiesça et m'offrit son bras. Je le pris volontiers.

_oooOOOooo_

Ce n'était pas aussi délicat que je ne l'avais pensé de dîner avec Lucius. Il commanda une bouteille de vin des elfes pour que nous la partagions, et cela me détendit juste un peu. Il n'y eut pas un seul blanc de toute la soirée, et c'était la première fois depuis trois ans que je me sentais aussi vivante.

Je venais de finir de raconter à Lucius la fois où Bellatrix avait montré ses seins dans les dortoirs des garçons de septième année pendant sa cinquième année, juste pour devenir préfète (et ça avait marché), quand un serveur s'approcha de notre table avec un plateau de desserts. Par chance, il trouva cela désopilant. (Tristan avait trouvé l'histoire révoltante.)

- Je pense qu'elle connaît la _vraie_ manière de gravir les échelons, hmm? dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je le considérai un moment avant de sourire et de hocher la tête. Il se tourna vers le serveur.

- Un tiramisu pour moi, et...

Il me regarda, attendant que je choisisse mon dessert.

Je secouai la tête.

- Oh, ça ira pour moi, merci, dis-je poliment au jeune homme.

J'évitai de regarder Lucius. C'était lui qui payait le dîner, et tout ce que j'avais mangé, c'était la moitié d'une salade et un gressini.

Le serveur donna à Lucius son dessert, puis s'éloigna. Je me forçai à regarder le garçon avec qui je sortais, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à son dessert.

- Tu aimes le tiramisu? demanda-t-il, me regardant avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

J'acquiesçai lentement et rougis. Je savais où cela allait mener. Il allait me sermonner pour ne pas prendre de dessert, pour avoir à peine mangé mon repas.

- Oui.

- Tu veux un peu du mien? insista-t-il.

Je le regardai d'un air surpris. Mais je réalisai ensuite qu'il n'était ni ma soeur, ni Olivia; ce n'était pas du tout l'un de mes proches, bien que j'aie l'impression de l'avoir connu toute ma vie. Je jetai un coup d'oeil au dessert marron et blanc et au sirop de chocolat en glaçage sur le dessus. Je savais que j'aurais dû dire «non», mais je ne pouvais pas. Lucius me payait _bel et bien_ mon repas, après tout; je devrais l'apprécier davantage.

Alors je hochai la tête et croisai son regard.

- Mais juste un petit bout, dis-je vivement.

Il sourit. Je pensais qu'il allait juste couper un petit morceau et me le faire passer. Mais je le regardai se lever, attraper son assiette et venir s'asseoir près de moi, tirant sa chaise avec lui. Je lui souris quand il s'assit près de moi. Je m'apprêtai à saisir ma fourchette, mais le serveur l'avait prise en emportant mon dîner.

- Je n'ai pas de fourchette, dis-je à Lucius.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il. Prends juste la mienne.

Je le regardai en plissant légèrement les yeux.

- Ca ne te dérange pas? demandai-je.

Il se mit à rire et secoua la tête.

- Pas à moins que tu n'aies une quelconque maladie de laquelle on aurait dû me prévenir, répliqua-il. Mais dans ce cas-là, tu aurais dû m'en parler la nuit dernière.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

J'eus un petit sourire.

- Non, pas de maladie.

- Bien. Tiens: prends une bouchée.

Lucius leva sa fourchette avec une mince tranche de tiramisu dessus. Je me penchai en avant et ouvris la bouche, ne me sentant que légèrement mal à l'aise. Le tiramisu était merveilleux; je n'en avais plus mangé depuis tellement longtemps. Je fermai les yeux l'espace d'un instant, m'efforçant de savourer pleinement le goût du dessert.

- D'après ta réaction, j'en déduis que leur tiramisu est excellent, j'entendis dire Lucius.

J'ouvris les yeux et hochai la tête. Il avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et je détournai les yeux pour m'empêcher de glousser. Je finis de mâcher, laissant le goût du café recouvrir complètement mes papilles, et m'essuyai la bouche avant de me tourner pour le regarder.

- C'est délicieux, lui assurai-je, et il sourit.

Nous sortîmes du restaurant vingt minutes plus tard. Je tentai de payer une partie de l'addition, mais Lucius refusa et il porta même les sacs contenant mes emplettes hors du restaurant tandis que nous partions.

- Il faudrait probablement que j'y aille, dis-je à contre-coeur.

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai pour lui faire face.

- Merci pour le dîner.

- De rien, dit-il en souriant. Tu pourrais peut-être me rendre la politesse à un moment.

Je le regardai avant de rouler des yeux avec un petit sourire.

- Tu es un sournois, déclarai-je.

Je me penchai vers lui pour saisir le long sac qui contenait mes robes neuves. Mais il me prit au dépourvu en baissant la tête vers moi et en frôlant mes lèvres des siennes. Je marquai une pause d'une seconde, les yeux ouverts, légèrement interloquée. Les lèvres de Lucius étaient légères contre les miennes, et je savais qu'il attendait que je lui rende son baiser. Il me fallut un moment pour rassembler ma volonté, mais je fis un pas vers lui, pressant fortement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je fermai les yeux et me haussai pour passer mes bras autour de son cou. Nous restâmes comme ça un instant avant de nous dégager au même moment. Je levai les yeux vers lui, mes bras toujours autour de son cou, mes doigts jouant avec ses cheveux.

- Tu penses toujours que je suis sournois? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je hochai la tête.

- Oui, répondis-je fermement. Mais j'aime assez les baisers sournois.

Lucius eut un petit rire.

- Vous les soeurs Black, vous êtes déchaînées, pas vrai?

Je me mis à rire.

- Seulement quand Papounet nous laisse sortir.

Lucius baissa les yeux vers mon cou et l'embrassa doucement.

- Vous êtes censées être des femmes respectables de sang pur, ronronna-t-il.

Il se pencha en arrière pour croiser mon regard.

- Eh bien, ce n'est certainement pas toi qui me viens en aide, pas vrai? rétorquai-je avec espièglerie. En plus, tu connais les aristocrates; ce n'est que sexe, fêtes, ragots et scandale.

Lucius se mit à rire et hocha la tête. Le bruit d'un enfant éclatant de rire me rappela que nous étions debout au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Je me dégageai rapidement de Lucius, espérant que personne de ma connaissance ne nous avait vus enlacés.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, répétai-je.

Il sembla comprendre, et acquiesça de nouveau. Il me donna les sacs contenant mes emplettes.

- J'ai été ravi de te voir. Merci de m'avoir aidé aujourd'hui.

Je hochai la tête.

- De rien. Merci encore pour le dîner. C'était très agréable.

Je marquai une pause et baissai les yeux vers le sol brièvement.

- Je suis sûre que je te reverrai avant le début des cours. Passe une bonne nuit.

Je lui souris.

- Toi aussi, Narcissa, dit-il.

J'acquiesçai, puis le quittai.

_oooOOOooo_

J'arrivai dans ma chambre en trébuchant légèrement. Je posai mes affaires sur le lit. La porte de ma chambre était ouverte, et j'allai la refermer. Je jetai un coup d'oeil furtif dans le couloir, juste par habitude et légère curiosité. Je vis Bella sortir de sa chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. Je me rejetai vivement dans ma chambre, espérant qu'elle ne m'ait pas vue, et fermai la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit violemment tandis que je rangeais mes affaires. Mon sang se mit à bouillir dans mes veines, mais je fis de mon mieux pour me contrôler. Je n'aurais fait qu'enrager Bella encore davantage, et qui sait ce qu'elle ferait. En plus, je ne voulais pas faire de mal au bébé.

- Tu rentres tôt, déclara-t-elle derrière moi.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule.

- Mmhmm, dis-je avec indifférence.

Si je n'attisais pas les choses, elle reculerait et s'en irait.

Il y eut un silence et, pendant un moment d'espoir, je pensai qu'elle était partie. Mais quand je me retournai pour vérifier, elle était toujours debout dans ma chambre. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire satisfait.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un sale petit secret, dit-elle avec espièglerie, me fixant d'un air méchant.

Je détestais jouer avec le feu avec ma soeur aînée; elle était toujours en train de pousser pour voir jusqu'où pourraient aller les flammes.

Je soupirai, irritée, et décidai de rentrer dans son jeu. Si je coopérais avec des réponses sèches et maussades, peut-être qu'elle partirait. Je reportai tout mon poids sur l'une de mes jambes et mis mes mains sur mes hanches.

- Quel est mon secret? demandai-je sèchement à ma soeur.

Bellatrix eut un rire guttural, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fait peloter par un gars bizarre au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui, me dit-elle.

Je la fixai d'un air absent, mais je me donnai un coup de pied intérieurement. Quelqu'un nous avait vus. Mais _qui_? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, trahissant ce que je ressentais vraiment.

- Oh là là... Cissy, dit-elle d'un ton léger et moqueur, les yeux écarquillés. Tu dois être tellement _gênée_.

Je me hérissai et me redressai, la fixant durement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je serais gênée? demandai-je, luttant pour conserver une voix égale.

Bellatrix gloussa.

- Parce que, dit-elle lentement, tout le monde va te prendre pour une pute. La parfaite princesse Black, en train de peloter un gars bizarre en pleine rue. Je me demande s'il la paye – voilà ce qu'ils vont dire!

Ses mots étaient comme une gifle. Je la foudroyai du regard, soudainement très en colère. Elle n'avait aucun droit de m'accuser d'être une coureuse.

- C'est toi, la pute, Bella! m'écriai-je hargneusement. _Moi_, je ne me couche pas et je n'écarte pas les jambes pour tout ce qui a un pénis! Je vais te dire ce que Papounet n'a pas osé dire: tu es une honte pour notre famille, à tomber enceinte en dehors du mariage! C'est ce que font les putes! Es-tu au moins sûre que le bébé soit de Rodolphus?

- Espèce de petite... commença-t-elle en se jetant sur moi.

Mais je vis Andromeda apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte et crier:

_- Protego! _

Bellatrix ne pouvait plus m'atteindre, à présent, mais je reculai malgré tout pour m'éloigner d'elle. Elle s'arrêta, bouillonnant de rage, les poings à présent serrés contre ses flancs. Andromeda entra dans la pièce et s'avança lentement vers notre soeur aînée. Elle lui toucha l'épaule avec douceur et Bellatrix pirouetta sur elle-même, repoussant brutalement la main d'Andromeda.

- Espèce de salope! cria-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

- Bellatrix! hurla Andromeda. Sors d'ici. Sors d'ici maintenant! Arrête de tourmenter Cissy! Va-t-en..._ maintenant_!

Pour une fois, ma soeur aînée fit ce qu'on lui disait. Elle me jeta un dernier regard meurtrier avant de quitter la pièce d'un air furieux, marmonnant dans sa barbe. J'entendis une porte claquer quelques secondes plus tard et sursautai légèrement. Andromeda leva le sortilège du Bouclier et s'avança vers moi.

- Ca va, ma chérie? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en m'examinant.

Je hochai la tête et m'éloignai d'elle.

- Je vais bien, dis-je avec raideur.

Je fixai ma porte, m'attendant à ce que Bellatrix revienne.

- J'ai entendu tout ce qu'elle a dit, dit Andromeda derrière moi, et je l'écoutai, mes yeux fixant toujours ma porte avec insistance. Cissy, c'était faux... tout était faux. Mais Bella est _vraiment_ en colère, continua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Elle est tellement bouleversée. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire...

- Arrête, dis-je tout de suite, d'un ton brusque.

Elle parut interloquée.

- Arrête de lui trouver des excuses! Tu ne fais que ça! Si ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que Bella dit n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, comme tu l'affirmes, alors elle ne continuerait pas à le dire. Donc s'il te plaît, _arrête_... laisse-moi tranquille, c'est tout.

J'étais au bord des larmes à présent, mais je ne me donnerais pas le droit de pleurer. Et je ne donnerais certainement pas à ma soeur, la pacifiste, la satisfaction de me voir pleurer. Elle me fixa un moment avant d'essuyer les larmes sur mon visage. Elle fit un bref signe de tête et se détourna. En atteignant la porte, elle me fit de nouveau face.

- Je t'aime, Cissy, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Puis elle disparut et la porte se ferma avec un léger déclic derrière elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas, marmonnai-je, en regardant le sol.

Je restai debout là un moment, respirant profondément afin de me calmer, puis me retournai pour m'étendre sur mon lit.

_oooOOOooo_

J'avais décidé pendant que je fixais le plafond que je retournerais parler à Andromeda. Peut-être que je pourrais tout lui dire, depuis le tout début, et qu'elle comprendrait. Peut-être qu'elle me serrerait dans ses bras et qu'elle embrasserait ma tête comme Maman avait l'habitude de le faire quand j'étais contrariée. Peut-être qu'elle me dirait de cesser de penser que tout était de ma faute, que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Et peut-être, juste peut-être que je la croirais.

- Andy? appelai-je à voix basse en entrant dans sa chambre.

La porte était déjà entrouverte, alors je la poussai jusqu'au bout. Je regardai autour de moi, mais la chambre était vide. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je m'apprêtais juste à me détourner quand j'entendis des sanglots en provenance de la salle de bains. La porte de la salle de bains, du côté d'Andromeda, était grande ouverte et seulement légèrement entrouverte du côté de Bellatrix. Je traversai leur salle de bains couleur pêche et me tins tout contre la porte du côté de Bellatrix, écoutant.

- Je... ce n'est pas juste! disait Bellatrix d'une voix étranglée, à travers ses larmes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas de moi? Je l'_aime_, Andy; je l'aime _tellement_. Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé aucun homme!

Ses mots s'interrompirent comme un autre sanglot jaillissait. Je fermai les yeux, me demandant ce qui s'était passé pendant le dîner. Mon coeur se tordait, et tout ça n'était pas normal. Ma soeur ne pleurait jamais; plus important, elle ne pleurait jamais pour un _homme_. Cela me mettait en colère, mais j'attendis et écoutai, avec un peu de chance Bella en dirait plus. Je voulais connaître toute l'histoire.

Cela prit quelques minutes et j'entendais Andy s'efforcer doucement de la calmer, avec des mots et des «Chht» apaisants, pendant tout le long, mais finalement Bella se calma suffisamment pour parler de nouveau.

- Comment peut-il me quitter comme ça? demanda-t-elle, mais sa voix était encore pâteuse et mouillée de larmes. Je porte son enfant... et lui, il m'abandonne! Mon enfant va être un bâtard; pourquoi est-ce que Père refuse de me laisser m'en débarrasser?

Elle fondit de nouveau en larmes, avec de petits cris, mais continua à parler.

- Oh, oui: parce qu'il me cherche d'autres maris! Pour que je ne sois pas la honte de la famille. Cissy avait raison, non? Je ne suis qu'une pute!

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots et je fus incapable d'en supporter davantage.

Je manoeuvrai pour sortir de la salle de bains, puis retraversai la chambre d'Andromeda en vitesse, mais prudemment. Personne ne faisait pleurer mes soeurs, et surtout pas un homme. Je pensai aux mots avec lesquels j'avais descendu Bellatrix en flammes, et j'eus l'impression que mon coeur tombait dans ma poitrine. J'avais été horrible avec elle; je n'avais même pas pris en compte le fait que les choses avaient pu ne pas se passer comme prévu ce soir. Je rassemblai les pièces du puzzle: Bellatrix pleurait et Rodolphus l'avait apparemment quittée. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter, c'était impossible; elle portait son enfant.

Je me dis que j'allais résoudre ce désastre. J'allais le résoudre parce que j'avais été une soeur affreuse pour Bellatrix et elle méritait le meilleur. Rodolphus la rendait heureuse et elle allait l'avoir. J'allais résoudre tout ça parce que je devais le faire. Mais je savais que c'était trop tard pour m'en occuper ce soir.

Alors, en me réveillant le lendemain matin, je m'habillai rapidement et jetai de la poudre de Cheminette dans ma cheminée. Je m'avançai dans l'âtre et m'écriai:

- Ministère de la Magie!


	10. L'amour ou quelque chose dans ce genre

**Et voilà le chapitre 10! J'avoue être assez fière de moi :D Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur! Merci tout particulièrement à Lapin d'Alice, à qui je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'adresser en personne ;)**

**Par contre, c'est le dernier chapitre publié par l'auteure... Cette fic va donc être mise en attente jusqu'à ce qu'elle publie de nouveau, ce qui peut prendre un bout de temps. Désolée... Pour les éventuels impatients, je signalerai sur mon profil l'évolution de la situation! **

Je sortis de la cheminée du Ministère de la Magie pour me retrouver plongée dans l'agitation du quartier général des sorciers. Je me frayai un chemin vers l'ascenseur, qui me mènerait exactement au département – et à la personne – que je cherchais.

- Niveau cinq, s'il vous plaît, dis-je poliment, adressant un petit sourire au garçon d'ascenseur.

Il me fixa d'un air absent et je me détournai rapidement, roulant des yeux.

Nous attendîmes jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur soit rempli d'autres personnes qui se rendaient au niveau cinq (Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale), puis commençâmes notre trajet. Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, chacun en sortit et se rendit au lieu qui lui était désigné. Je m'avançai vers le bureau de la secrétaire-en-chef. Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec un sourire.

- Puis-je vous aider? demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.

Elle avait les yeux verts.

- Oui, dis-je d'un ton bref, cette fille me déplaisant déjà. Il faut que je voie Rodolphus Lestrange.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva.

- Votre nom? demanda-t-elle.

Je déglutis. Et si tout le département était au courant? Je me mordillai la lèvre pendant un instant, puis me rendis compte que cela me donnait probablement un air suspect.

- Narcissa Black, répliquai-je.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et se retourna, me faisant signe de la suivre. Je la suivis dans le hall d'entrée, jusqu'à la deuxième porte. Elle frappa et j'entendis une réponse bourrue. Elle ouvrit la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Puis elle se glissa dans la pièce, laissant la porte juste entrebâillée, ce qui faisait que j'entendais tout.

- Narcissa Black est ici pour te voir, Rodolphus, dit-elle.

Il y eut un silence, puis un grognement, que j'interprétai comme une rebuffade. Mais je ne reculerais pas. La secrétaire passa la tête à l'extérieur et fronça les sourcils.

- Il est un peu occupé, là, maintenant...

- Ne dites pas de bêtises! protestai-je, et elle grimaça.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à s'opposer à moi. Alors je fis un pas vers la porte et la poussai brutalement. La secrétaire s'écarta de mon chemin. Rodolphus leva brusquement les yeux vers moi.

- Narcissa, franchement, soupira-t-il. J'ai des choses à faire. On ne pourrait pas parler une autre fois? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais toujours eu très envie de me parler...

- J'en ai envie quand ça concerne ma soeur! lui dis-je d'une voix forte.

Il prit un air affligé, puis fit signe à la secrétaire de sortir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Eloise. Tout va bien; allez-y, dit-il en hâte.

J'entendis la porte se refermer avec un léger clic derrière moi, mais gardai mon attention focalisée sur l'homme devant moi. Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, et puis m'en désigna une devant son bureau, d'un geste de la main.

- Assieds-toi, Cissy.

- Ne joue pas les gentils avec moi, rétorquai-je hargneusement, tout en m'avançant vers son bureau d'un air furieux.

Je m'assis et le fixai d'un oeil noir.

- On n'est peut-être encore qu'en juillet, mais je pense qu'il est grand temps de mettre le chauffage, dit-il d'un ton sec. Il fait très froid ici, d'un seul coup.

- Tu l'as brisée! m'écriai-je en sautant sur mes pieds. Elle attend ton enfant, et tu la _quittes_? Son coeur est littéralement brisé, Rodolphus. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans tout ça? _Elle t'aime. _Elle t'aime probablement plus que tout au monde! Et que le diable m'emporte si quelqu'un d'autre l'épouse... quelqu'un qui ne l'aimerait pas autant que toi. Tu savais que notre père lui cherchait un mari? Pour aider à élever _ton _enfant? Est-ce que tu...

- Tu ne comprends pas la situation, Narcissa, dit Rodolphus d'un ton glacial, en se levant.

Je continuai à le fixer d'un air furieux.

- Alors explique-moi, répliquai-je. Je ne m'en irai pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait. C'est de ma famille que nous sommes en train de parler.

Il parut hésitant, et me considéra du regard. Il resta silencieux un moment, puis finalement explosa.

- Bellatrix est enceinte de deux mois – _deux mois_! Elle prévoyait de se faire avorter sans même me laisser le choix. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était enceinte. Elle était sur le point de tuer un enfant que nous avions conçu ensemble – _sans même me le dire_! Comment est-ce que tu crois que je me suis senti en apprenant ça?

Il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux vers son bureau, en secouant la tête. Puis il leva de nouveau les yeux vers moi.

- J'aime ta soeur, je l'aime vraiment. Mais si elle avait l'intention de me cacher une chose pareille, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait cacher d'autre? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache _maintenant_? Et si le bébé n'était pas de moi? Et si...

Peut-être que c'était parce que j'avais traité ma soeur de pute un peu plus tôt, et que je le regrettais, mais l'entendre venant de quelqu'un d'autre me mit dans une rage folle.

- Comment oses-tu accuser Bella d'être une pute! hurlai-je. Elle n'a couché qu'avec toi – seulement avec toi – depuis un an et demi! Fais-moi confiance... Je le sais.

Je détournai les yeux sur ces mots, gênée. Mais je voulais qu'il entende ce que j'avais à lui dire: Bella l'aimait, et elle avait besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'ils deviennent une famille. Si ce n'était pas pour eux, alors au moins pour le bébé. Un enfant avait besoin d'un père et d'une mère pour l'élever.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et je relevai lentement les yeux pour regarder Rodolphus. Il fixait son bureau, s'appuyant dessus à deux mains; ses cheveux tombaient en avant en me cachant son visage.

- Elle pleure, Rod, dis-je d'une voix douce. Bella ne pleure jamais... _jamais_, et surtout pas pour un gars. Elle a besoin de toi... elle te veut. Si elle va garder le bébé, maintenant, est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas arranger les choses? Pourquoi permettre à un autre homme, qui ne vaudrait rien du tout comparé à toi, d'élever ton fils? Ou ta fille... Pour moi, ça n'a pas de sens.

Je marquai une pause pour le laisser parler, mais il n'en fit rien, alors j'ajoutai:

- Ne t'interdis pas d'être heureux parce que tu veux que ma soeur souffre.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- J'ai toujours voulu une fille, dit-il, en riant un peu.

Puis il leva les yeux vers moi et je vis ses larmes, mais il souriait.

- Je l'aime tellement, Cissy. Je l'ai aimée dès le premier regard. Et je pourrais tuer Rookwood pour lui avoir fait autant de mal... J'en ai encore envie. C'a été tellement difficile de réparer les dégâts qu'il avait faits en elle.

Il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- J'ai vraiment perdu tout contrôle la nuit dernière... Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles. Et puis je me suis souvenu de tous les hommes avec qui elle avait été, et de comment elle avait trompé Rookwood avec moi, et j'ai paniqué. J'ai pensé qu'il n'était peut-être pas de moi; qu'elle aimait peut-être un autre homme... alors j'ai quitté le restaurant. Et je me suis bourré la gueule au Chaudron Baveur.

Je souris, puis gloussai en imaginant Rodolphus ivre. Je repris mon sérieux et secouai la tête.

- Elle n'aime que toi, assurai-je.

Puis je le fixai d'un air suppliant.

- S'il te plaît, ne traîne pas trop avant d'aller la voir. Elle va vite s'endurcir, et alors tu n'auras plus aucune chance.

Rodolphus se rassit sur sa chaise. Il expira bruyamment, et regarda ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

- Narcissa, dit-il, et je mordis l'intérieur de ma joue. Ce n'est pas une décision facile. Mais Bella m'a blessé, et je ne veux pas l'épouser juste à cause du bébé. Je veux l'épouser parce que je l'aime...

- Ce qui est le cas! l'encourageai-je, ma voix partagée entre l'excitation et la nervosité.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Ce qui est le cas, répéta-t-il lentement. Mais je veux savoir qu'elle m'aime aussi.

Il leva la main comme j'ouvrais la bouche, et je ne pipai pas mot.

- Et pas seulement parce que je ne suis plus dans sa vie et qu'elle est coincée avec un enfant qui n'aura peut-être pas de père. Je veux dire, bien sûr que je lui donnerais de l'argent tous les mois puisque l'enfant est de moi, mais...

- L'argent ne résoudra pas le problème, marmonnai-je, me moquant qu'il m'entende ou non.

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol, me rendant compte que mon passage ici avait été un échec. Il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis; il allait abandonner Bella et son enfant, les laisser être malheureux. Avant de pouvoir l'entendre prononcer les mots, je dis:

- Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, Rodolphus. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter.

Puis je me détournai et quittai son bureau, me sentant complètement vaincue. Bella ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

_oooOOOooo_

Quand j'arrivai de nouveau au manoir, mon ventre gargouilla. J'essayai d'ignorer la sensation de faim dans mon estomac, mais elle était intense. Cependant, après l'échec évident qu'avait été ma journée, je ne mangerais pas. C'était un faible prix à payer pour mes actions.

Je m'avançai vers l'étagère de livres dans ma chambre, et choisis n'importe quel livre. Je jetai un bref coup d'oeil à la couverture. C'était _Raison et Sentiments_. J'adressai un faible sourire au livre, puis m'avançai vers mon lit. Je m'assis, retirai mes chaussures d'un coup de pied, puis me blottis sur mon lit avec mon livre.

Je n'avais lu que quelques pages quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper bruyamment à une porte, en bas du couloir. Puis j'entendis mon père appeler Bella. Je me glissai en bas de mon lit, mon livre toujours en main, et m'approchai à pas de loup de ma porte. Je l'entrouvris et jetai un coup d'oeil dehors.

- ...là pour te voir, disait mon père.

Il semblait partagé entre la joie et le ressentiment. Je plissai les yeux. Bella murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, puis mon père reprit la parole.

- Bellatrix, viens en bas. Arrête de t'opposer à moi.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qui c'est? lança Bella à notre père d'un ton hargneux, tout en sortant de sa chambre, en chemise de nuit.

Mon père s'arrêta et regarda ses vêtements.

- Tu ne te changes pas? demanda-t-il.

- Si je retourne dans ma chambre, je n'en ressortirai pas.

Alors mon père hocha la tête.

- Très bien, dit-il. Je suppose que ça n'a pas grande importance, de toute façon...

Ils descendirent le couloir et tournèrent au coin.

Je sortis dans le couloir en même temps qu'Andy. Elle me fit signe de me dépêcher, et je me précipitai vers elle. Elle lia son bras au mien et nous tournâmes l'angle du couloir en direction des escaliers. Bella et Papounet venaient d'atteindre la dernière marche. Bella s'arrêta net, regardant droit devant elle. Je m'assis avec Andy sur la plus haute marche, mon livre sur les genoux, et Rodolphus entra dans notre champ de vision.

- Je te déteste, siffla Bella, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Une seconde après, elle traversait l'entrée en courant dans sa direction. Je crus qu'elle allait l'attaquer, mais au contraire, elle se jeta à son cou et il la saisit dans ses bras, la soulevant légèrement de terre.

- Je te déteste!

Rodolphus eut un petit sourire satisfait en la serrant tout contre lui. Il passa sa main sur ses cheveux et resserra encore plus son étreinte. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et l'embrassa sur le côté de la tête, encore et encore. Je souris pour moi-même, serrant étroitement le livre entre mes mains. Le fait de voir ma soeur aussi heureuse faisait palpiter mon coeur d'excitation. J'étais surprise que Rodolphus soit venu, et encore plus surprise que Bella l'ait repris, mais c'était bien; c'était une très bonne chose.

Ils finirent par quitter la maison par la porte d'entrée. Je restai assise en silence avec Andy, regardant toujours en bas des escaliers.

- Allons fêter ça, dit ma soeur près de moi.

Elle se leva et je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle sourit doucement et me tendit la main. Je me demandai quoi faire, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle me réservait, mais ensuite je saisis sa main. Elle m'aida à me relever, et nous descendîmes les escaliers.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'être aussi amoureuse un jour, Cissy?

Andy bavarda gaiement tandis que nous entrions dans la salle à manger. Il y avait une porte dans la pièce, qui menait à la cuisine, laquelle se trouvait au sous-sol. Normalement, nous ne descendions pas à la cuisine, vu que les elfes de maison vivaient aussi là-bas.

Je tournai la tête vers Andy, comme nous nous arrêtions devant la porte. Je haussai les épaules.

- Je suis contente de voir Bella aussi heureuse, décidai-je. Mais...

- Mais quoi? pépia Andy.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Rien. Oui, je suppose que ce serait sympa, me hâtai-je d'approuver pour éviter qu'elle me harcèle.

J'attendis, un peu gênée, près des escaliers tandis qu'Andy faisait le tour de la cuisine, parfaitement à l'aise, écartant les elfes de maison de son chemin quand ils tentaient de l'aider. Puis il me vint à l'esprit qu'Andy ne voyait personne, alors je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle me posait des questions sur l'amour.

Andy attrapa deux petits quatre-quarts dans le réfrigérateur, puis fit léviter deux verres dans sa direction. Elle les remplit de lait, ferma la porte et revint vers moi, les verres la suivant. Elle sourit en m'atteignant et me donna l'un des petits gâteaux. Je fis de mon mieux pour sourire et éviter que mon visage ne trahisse ma désapprobation. Je pris la nourriture précautionneusement, puis tendis la main pour saisir mon verre de lait, derrière ma soeur. Nous remontâmes les escaliers.

- Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un? demandai-je une fois que nous fûmes assises sur les chaises de la table de la salle à manger.

Je déballai lentement l'emballage du petit gâteau et fixai ma soeur. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus le glaçage rose vif et les vermicelles multicolores.

Une ombre passa sur son visage, mais elle sourit rapidement. Elle secoua la tête.

- Pas encore, répliqua-t-elle, même si cela semblait forcé.

Bien sûr, elle ne parlait probablement de ce genre de choses qu'avec Bella. J'étais la petite soeur; celle à qui on tirait les cheveux, que l'on poussait, que l'on laissait dans sa cachette pendant une partie de cache-cache parce que Bella y était, avait trouvé Andy, et puis elles avaient filé en m'oubliant.

- Mais je sais déjà à quoi ressemblerait l'homme de mes rêves.

Elle eut un grand sourire.

Je gloussai. Je faillis porter le gâteau à ma bouche, mais me retins à temps.

- Parle-moi de lui, insistai-je en posant le gâteau sur la table.

Je saisis mon verre de lait à la place, et bus une petite gorgée.

- Non!

Andy se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

- Si je t'en parle, quand il arrivera, tu risques de me le voler pour le garder pour toi.

Elle continua de rire, et comme ça me donnait une excuse, je ris avec elle.

- C'est bon d'entendre de nouveau le rire de mes petites filles.

Nous tournâmes la tête vers l'entrée de la salle à manger et vîmes notre père qui se tenait là. Il nous souriait. Notre rire s'estompa lentement et nous le regardâmes avec de larges sourires. Il entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers nous. Il baissa la tête pour m'embrasser sur la joue, puis fit la même chose avec Andy. Puis il prit sa place au bout de la table. Andy se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Papa, s'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on pourrait organiser notre propre bal? demanda-t-elle d'un seul coup. Je t'en prie. Ca fait trop longtemps!

Mon père la fixa un moment, puis il détourna son regard vers moi.

- Narcissa, dit-il. Qu'en dis-tu?

Il m'avait prise au dépourvu. Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Je regardai ma soeur, qui me fixait d'un air implorant. Puis je regardai de nouveau mon père.

- Je... eh bien, je... je veux dire... bafouillai-je.

_Reprends-toi!_ Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, Papounet. Je veux dire, ça fait un bon moment, mais je ne suis pas sûre que les gens s'attendent vraiment à nous voir organiser un autre bal...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, et baissai les yeux vers la table.

- Oh, papa, ne fais pas attention aux doutes de Cissy, insista Andy.

Je relevai brusquement la tête, la fixant d'un regard noir. Mais elle regardait notre père.

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil, eut un petit sourire, puis regarda de nouveau Andy. Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise.

- Cela m'aiderait à vous trouver à toutes les deux des époux convenables si nous tenions un bal, décida-t-il avec un sourire taquin. Maintenant que le cas de Bella est réglé...

- Papounet! m'exclamai-je d'une voix stridente.

- Papa! hurla Andy au même moment. Tu avais promis que tu ne te mêlerais pas de nos affaires de coeur! Tu ne peux pas revenir sur ta parole maintenant!

Elle semblait vraiment contrariée et anxieuse. Cependant, elle avait raison; il avait promis il y avait longtemps (à notre mère) qu'il ne nous imposerait pas de mariages arrangés; sauf s'il avérait (après vingt-cinq ans) que nous ne nous étions pas encore mariées. Il avait donné son accord pour nous laisser trouver l'amour par nous-mêmes, ce qui n'était pas exactement la chose la plus conventionnelle chez les sang-pur.

Ses premières fiançailles avaient été avec une sang-pur de Russie, venant de la famille de sang pur la plus prédominante du pays. Par chance, notre mère avait été invitée à la fête organisée pour ses fiançailles. Mon père ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarquée parce qu'il avait trois ans de plus qu'elle; mais il l'avait certainement remarquée à la fête. Heureusement pour lui (et pour nous), le mariage entre notre père et la Russe n'avait pas été arrangé, alors mon père avait pu l'annuler. Il fit la cour à ma mère tout de suite après, même si elle était encore en train de finir sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il lui écrivit tous les jours, lui envoya des cadeaux et vint à Pré-au-Lard lors des sorties organisées par l'école.

Ma mère m'avait toujours dit que c'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin qu'elle avait réellement cédé à ses sentiments. Elle avait joué avec mon père tout du long, mais ce jour-là il avait jeté un sort pour qu'il ne tombe pas de la neige autour d'elle, mais des coeurs rouges. C'était une véritable histoire d'amour, qui m'avait toujours fait tourner la tête quand j'étais plus jeune. Je passais mon temps à supplier ma mère de me raconter l'histoire, en espérant qu'un jour je tombe amoureuse et que ma tête finisse par s'arrêter de tourner, trouvant enfin une certaine stabilité. Ils se marièrent un an après, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, et un an plus tard, en juin, Bella était née.

Mon père affichait un grand sourire, à présent.

- Andromeda, calme-toi, dit-il avec un petit rire. Je ne fais que me moquer de vous deux, ma chérie. J'ai l'intention de tenir la promesse que j'ai faite.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu cherchais des maris pour Bella? demanda Andy.

- Andromeda, dit mon père d'un ton d'avertissement, et elle baissa les yeux.

Il n'était pas de son droit d'en discuter avec lui. Mon père me regarda, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à mon gâteau, que je n'avais pas touché.

- Tu comptes manger ça, Cissy?

Je baissai les yeux vers le gâteau, que je n'avais même pas déballé. Puis je le fis glisser en direction de mon père, évitant le regard d'Andy. Mon père prit une bouchée du gâteau, puis je lui offris aussi mon verre de lait. Il le prit, buvant lentement.

- Oh, et les filles, dit-il après qu'il ait fini de mâcher. Les Malefoy viendront dîner dimanche prochain. J'attends de vous toutes que vous vous teniez bien. Votre tante, votre oncle et vos cousins seront là aussi.

Mon coeur tomba dans ma poitrine quand il mentionna les Malefoy, et je baissai les yeux vers la table. Andy marmonna une réponse, puis s'excusa et sortit de table. Je restai assise en silence, rejouant dans ma tête ma dernière rencontre avec Lucius. Je poussai un soupir et me penchai en arrière sur ma chaise.

- Ne prends pas un air si renfrogné, Narcissa, dit mon père en se levant.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule en passant devant moi.

- Nous aurons un bal, chérie.

Il embrassa le sommet de ma tête, puis je me retrouvai seule.


	11. NOTE

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, ça se voit assez bien d'ailleurs ^^**

**Réponse à Julie T: comme je l'ai précisé en haut du chapitre 10, c'était le dernier publié par l'auteure (alors que j'ai encore 6 chapitres non traduits pour Protège Moi, sans compter la suite, d'où mes publications régulières de ce côté-là). De plus l'auteure a sérieusement envisagé (et envisage sûrement toujours) de quitter le site. En partie parce qu'elle ne recevait que très peu de reviews et estimait qu'elle travaillait quasiment pour personne. Mais je lui ai envoyé ta review, et visiblement elle en a reçu quelques-unes récemment sur la version anglaise qui l'ont encouragée... alors on peut peut-être espérer une suite. (même si elle ne viendra peut-être pas tout de suite, elle a sa vie et ses études aussi...) **

**APPEL GENERAL: vous voyez, c'est très bête mais si tous les lecteurs qui, comme Julie, aiment la fic prenaient le temps de nous laisser ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule commentaire après la lecture (vous n'allez pas me dire que ça prend des siècles), l'auteure se sentirait d'un seul coup carrément plus encouragée. Ca fait mal de donner beaucoup dans un texte, de le poster et de se retrouver seul devant son écran parce que personne ne prend la peine de se manifester... Moi je traduis cette fic comme un cadeau pour l'auteure et pour le plaisir de traduire, alors les reviews, ce n'est même pas pour moi qu'elles me tiennent à coeur, et d'ailleurs ça me gêne franchement de devoir régulièrement poster des petites notes pour des problèmes comme ça... Je ne juge pas les gens qui ne commentent pas, chacun fonctionne comme il veut, mais je vous le dis clairement selon mon point de vue: avec le travail qu'on y met, on mérite un peu d'encouragement, non? **

**(et pas seulement de l'encouragement, on prend aussi les critiques s'il faut... c'est sur cette même fic que j'ai poussé mon coup de gueule récemment parce que personne n'avait pris la peine de me signaler que j'avais laissé un paragraphe en anglais au milieu de la traduction, je le rappelle... **

**Merci d'avance, et j'espère pouvoir publier bientôt! (je posterai un petit message sur mon profil si un chapitre en anglais arrive) **


End file.
